The Legend of the Courier
by AtomicMadMan
Summary: It is twenty years after the NCR won the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, and the disappearance of the kind hearted Courier. The Courier's former allies team up to track him down so that he can quell the dangerous storms that loom over the NCR.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of the Courier

Prologue

The train made a loud grinding as it came to stop. A crowd poured out onto the platform as a different grouped clamored into shaky passenger cars. Two men sit at the bar across the road and unwind from the day with talk and whiskey.

"No, really he was." One of the men said as he pointed his glass at the other.

"I don't believe you Tom." The other man retorted as turned towards Tom.

"My dad was a Khan." Tom pushed, "He became a Khan when he was young, and when they left the Mojave he stayed behind and took NCR citizenship when the republic took over."

"I didn't know the NCR needed someone with experience pushing jet and med-x."

"Screw you Jerome. He became a rail layer and had a family, which is why I'm here."

"Okay sure, did you know my dad was the Courier?"

"Bite me. I think the spawn of the Courier wouldn't be guzzling liquor and spending his down time shooting old signs."

"My mother used to run The Thorn and she said that the Cou…."

In the middle of his sentence, an older woman with faded auburn hair sat down next to him and put her finger to the bar.

"Barkeep, whiskey." She demanded as she turned towards the two, "Are you two old enough to drink?"

"Are you too old to drink?" Tom smirked just before the woman's fist sent him to the floor.

"Well, I think I'll have another drink." She said as she shook out her fist.

"Didn't…didn't see that coming." Tom says as he picked himself up.

"So, tell me about the Courier I heard you two yammering on about?" The woman asked as she spun the stool towards Jerome.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"I haven't been around since the war ended." She said as she stared at her glass.

"Well the Courier bolstered the NCR in its time of need and single-handedly broke the neck of the bull." Jerome stated.

"He could also fly and shoot lasers from his eyes." Tom chimed in mockingly.

"Lasers…from his eyes?" the woman asked as she rolled her eyes.

"He could kill a deathclaw with his bare hands, shoot you before he saw you, and convince a Fiend to give him his drugs." Jerome dramatically boasted.

"Must have been an evil prick." She blurted.

"HE WAS A SAINT YOU OLD COW!" Tom shouted as Cass punched once again.

"Could you please stop that?" Jerome requested as he helped his friend back to the stool, "He's already not all there anymore."

"As long as he stays quiet, sure." She agreed, "Now when you said 'Broke the neck of the bull' what the hell does that mean."

"The Courier defended Bitter Springs, aided Forlorn Hope, he sneaked into Fort Victory, killed Caesar and his command, and traveled into the Divide to rain fire on the Legion." Jerome reminisced, "He even led NCR across the dam and to victory."

"Well a couple of things about your story." The old woman said as she finished her drink, "It was just called The Fort back then, the NCR named it Fort Victory after the war. The other thing is that the Courier braved the Divide for personal vengeance, not to break the Legion."

"I thought you said you didn't know about him." Jerome said with a disappointed glare, "Why did you just let me ramble on like that?"

"I never said I didn't know him. I just wanted to see how people remember him."

"I think he still watches over the people of the Mojave, and helps those in need." Tom said.

"You are really cracked in the head, aren't you?" she snarled at him, "He wasn't a god or a saint, the Courier was a regular guy thrown into fire and then forced to fight his way out. He probably went east after the war to find his peace."

"What makes you the expert?" Tom asked then covered his face for the impending attack that didn't come.

"You just had to have been there I guess." She quietly stated as she put her glass down.

As she did, a middle-aged woman with black hair and an old Followers coat stepped behind her. The Follower put her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"You ready to go?" The Follower quietly asked.

"Yeah V, just let me take care of this." She said as she put a few NCR 20's on the bar, "For my friends here."

She got up to leave, and a crimson pendant swung as she punched Tom one last time. As the two opened the door to leave, two older men waited outside; one in a Followers coat, and the other wearing a red beret.

"Think we'll find him out there?" one asked.

"I don't know." The old woman responded, "We're all in deep shit if we don't."


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of the Courier

Chapter 1: On the Trail.

The presidential suite at the Lucky 38 was covered in dust and the air was nearly twenty years stale. The Courier didn't take much when he left. This was evident from the material memories of his accomplishments dispersed about. Veronica, Arcade, Cass, and Boone searched the apartment for any clues about where their old friend went. Digging in a place many left untouched, out of respect or taboo, left the group weary right out of the gate. As Cass forced herself to move about the living quarters, she spotted Veronica. Veronica had curled up on the couch and began to snore.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Cass said as she drew her shotgun and fired it into the ceiling, "Get the hell up!"

"MUAHHH!" Veronica shouted as she jumped over the couch, "I just wanted to enjoy the A/C again."

"You're pathetic."

"No, I'm Veronica."

"You're the one we're going to feed to deathclaws first."

"That's not very nice of you."

"I'm not nice."

"I know you're not…you're Cass."

"Get back to looking before I turn you into a paste." Cass said as she pumped the shotgun.

They continued to rummage through the suite until Boone came across a note from Raul dated shortly after the 2nd Battle of Hoover Dam. Boone walked to the sitting room where everyone had collapsed on the couch.

"Really?" Boone said as he stared at his comrades, "I may have found a lead on him."

"Please tell me the piece of paper says he moved upstairs." Gannon said as he leaned his head back.

"No." Boone held it up to read, and droned out letter, "Hey Boss, I'm assuming you survived the battle and don't want the hounds barking at you. If you head east and find yourself in Tucson (Two-Sun as no doubt everyone else will call it), look up an old ghoul friend of mine named Xian. Tell him that you're a friend of mine and he'll help you out. One last thing Boss, it was a pleasure being you're blind old mechanic, pack mule, and possible friend. With decrepit hands, Raul Tajeda."

"Wow, you didn't even try to add a Spanish accent." Veronica chuckled.

"So he's in Two-Sun?" Arcade inquired.

"He may have gone there at one point." Boone answered, "No guarantee he went, no guarantee he stayed if he did."

"As of right now it's all we've got to go on." Cass said as she stood up.

"If he went farther than that we can forget train travel." Arcade stated.

"On the off-chance we do find him, will it be of any use?" Veronica quietly said in a moment of realization, "The revolution is building strength, the NCR has to fight harder on every frontier, and they may just see the Courier as a tool of their tyranny."

"They believed in him, many were disheartened by his absence, and many would flock to the banner he carries." Gannon said as he jumped from the couch, "I don't agree with the NCR, but if people fall back to petty tribes…society may never recover."

"He's all we've got." Boone sighed, "Without him, the Republic will meet its end at the claws of a monster of its own creation."

Two-Sun was blistering hot in the middle of the day as the group arrived. The scars on the city were old and the repairs were patch-work, but still many bustled about between handmade lean-tos and repurposed office buildings. They entered a cantina called, Hot Under the Two-Sun. The small bombed out restaurant was thick with those desperate to escape the heat and the smell reflected it. No one took notice as the new individuals made their way to the bar.

"Whiskey." Cass shouted to the girl behind the bar as the others stared at her, "What? I'm thirsty…sheesh."

"Can I help anyone else?" the tired young woman said as she left the glass in front of Cass.

"Yeah, we're looking for the Courier." Boone announced as a hush fell over the bar.

"That's really good…or really, really bad." Veronica said as she began reaching into her bag.

"In my experience, this is bad." Arcade responded as he reached for his plasma defender.

"You Legion remnant head hunters looking for a bounty?" The bar maid interrogated, "If you are, we'll gun you down here."

"No no no. We're old friends of his and a lot of people need his help." Veronica said as she lowered her power fist back into her bag.

"Well, I'm sorry. If what you're saying is true none of us could help you." The barmaid said as everyone turned back to their original spots and resumed conversing, "The Courier left this place almost fifteen years ago."

"What about Xian?" Boone asked.

"That batty old ghoul? Well…yeah he may know more than anyone." The young woman as she threw on a duster, "He runs the shop down the road. He doesn't leave much, so he's probably there. Now, if you'll excuse me, my shift is over. Come on Rex."

The woman called a cybernetic hound from the back. As the dog walked by he paused as he passed the group and let out a happy bark. Veronica held up her hand intending to ask about the dog, but she quieted herself.

They continued down the broken asphalt, taking in the odd shuffling of the locals and the sense of a strained peace in the air. Two-Sun, like many of the other places east of the Colorado River, were uneasy in having to deal with change. First, raiders and bandits are the local force, then the iron fisted rule of the Legion brought them to be a trade community, and now NCR taxes burden them, seemingly with no return. The railway had only recently brought them to be a substantial hub of civilization, but had also made it the forward operating base of the NCR army moving east. The team finally arrived at the remains of a jewelry store with a ramshackle add-on and a sign the said "Store of the East, bring caps." The crew wandered into the shop, and were surprised by the pleasant smell of food wafting from within. A tall ghoul in a collared shirt stood up behind the counter.

"Hello, you are new in Two-Sun." He guessed in a raspy Chinese accent, "Sign outside needs to be changed, we accept NCR currency as well. Can I help you?"

"What's wrong with your voice?" Veronica asked abruptly.

"He's a ghoul." Cass brashly responded.

"No, I mean…." She tried to explain, but was stopped by the ghoul.

"I am Chinese. My name is Xian, and I was spy for Chinese government before war."

"And now you run a shop here selling goods to travelers." Boone observed.

"Red beret, sunglasses, and smile of a stone, you must be Boone." He said as he stared the group down and began pointing with his cigarette, "Let's see, Veronica, Arcade, and old dragon must be Cass. This means you are seeking Courier."

"Wonderful observation, but just remember, the dragon's claws are still sharp zombie." Cass grumbled.

"Courier left fifteen years ago, sorry." Xian said as he raised his hands, "Wish he had stayed, he is a great hero to these people."

"What did he do here that would get us mauled in a bar for looking for him?" Arcade questioned.

"When he first show up here, Legion had only lost war a few months before and several of them fell into factions lead by officers." Xian explained as he leaned against the counter, "One group was led by centurion called Vigilant of Mars. They turn from cruel Legionnaires, into monstrous slavers. Two-Sun was dying when Courier arrived. He walked right into their camp and demanded surrender. Mars refused and Courier left. He returned at night, though, killed a sentry and took his place in tower along wall. Next morning, when Mars line up his men, Courier put a quiet bullet in top of his head and dispatched all other officers before they know what hit them. Courier then tell rest of raiders to leave and find new life. Camp disappeared short time later."

"Wow, and what did he do with the rest of his time?" Veronica asked.

"He helped out here and there." Xian said as he recalled old stories, "Short time before he left, Courier helped fend off tribe of bandits that wanted to reclaim territory lost to Legion. Jessica's parents were killed in first raid. She stayed with me and Courier for a year, till couple settlers took her in. Courier leave when NCR took up post here, but when he left, he left his robot dog with little Jessica as reminder and to protect her."

"So that was Rex." Arcade said remembering the young woman at the bar.

"If I may ask, why do you need him?" Xian questioned the group.

"We like dogs, especially the one being held together by cybernetics." Veronica jokingly stated.

"Twenty years…twenty years you've had to grow up and what did you do with it?" Cass asked with her head in her hand.

"Saved lives and synthesized new medicines." Veronica retorted.

"We need him to put an end to this rebellion." Boone said to try and redirect the conversation, "He has a knack for stopping fights and this is one that needs to be stopped before civilization tears itself apart again. Can you tell us at all where he went?"

"I sent him east to White Mountain." The ghoul said staring back at the counter.

"Why did he leave?" Arcade asked.

"Never said. Just said it was time to go and asked if I knew anything east of here."

"Thank you for the help." Gannon graciously replied as the group turned to leave.

"Before you go, take this picture of him, it may help." Xian said as he shuffled from behind the counter and then looked at the team, "I am 234 years old. I have seen war on a scale you could not comprehend; war that haunts me to this day. NCR has prided itself on being like the pre-war government, but its eyes do not notice people it steps on to reach a goal. Remember this; it was this kind of government that bathed Earth in fire in my youth. Rebellion did not spring up here because Courier supported NCR and we support Courier, but other areas do not have such a guiding hand. Be wary, eastward is a dangerous place to be on either side."

With those words the group left the shop. Soon they would take the train to its limits, and then go beyond, to the ever shrinking limits of NCR control.


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of the Courier

Chapter 3: Seeds of Chaos

The monotone words of Ulysses to the Courier echo from the past, "White Mountain Village; there are no mountains there. There are only fanatics; fanatics for any cause, tribal chieftains, the Legion, maybe even you…Courier. Anyone can overcome obstacles, but how would you stand against having power?"

The quartet had been traveling with one of Cass's caravans, part of Cass's company "Hoover Dam Caravans", to reach White Mountain. As they arrived they saw smoke pouring from the town. They stopped around a half mile out and surveyed the village. Boone unwrapped his rifle and leveled it.

"Damn, there's about five of them pinned down in front the clock tower."

"How many attackers?" Gannon asked as he picked up a few pair of binoculars and handed them to the others.

"More than they can handle." Boone said grimly.

"How many can you get?" Veronica asked.

"Enough." Boone responded as he opened fire at a rapid pace, ten shots later eight of the aggressors were dead in the road as their allies beat a hasty retreat to another part of the village.

The group approached the, barricade and the first thing that stuck out was the two homemade NCR flags. All the details were in place, except that the word California was replaced with Courier. They paused at the front of the garrisoned building and began to take in the surroundings. There were many more of these flags hanging from the buildings. On the bodies of attackers was another homemade flag. This flag had an image of NCR elite ranger helmet and an inscription that said "Light of the Courier".

"I think he's been here." Veronica quipped in a hushed tone.

"Question is, where is he now?" Cass whispered in response to the dead quiet.

"Judging by what I'm guessing is a small civil war he's prob-." Arcade said but was interrupted by guns cocking.

"Are members of the Courier's Light?" An old man with long black hair asked as he pointed a 10mm pistol at Boone's face.

"I'm going to recommend you stop pointing that at me." Boone calmly demanded, "Who do you think killed these guys?"

"We thought the Courier had returned." The man said solemnly as he gestured for the garrison to lower its weapons.

"Damn, we missed him here too." Cass said, clinching her fists.

"You seek our leader as well? For what cause?" A younger man said as he stepped out of the building.

"We're his friends and we need him. The NCR is teetering on the verge of revolution." Veronica quickly responded.

"Indeed we are." The old man said as he motioned towards the dirt street lined with the Courier banners, "My name is Ronald Staves and I am president of the NCR."

"These people are cracked in the head." Cass whispered to Boone.

"Clearly, but if we want answers, we'll have to play along." He whispered back.

"Follow me; I'll take you and your friends to find some relief. A small thanks for saving us from those LOC mongrels." The old man brushed past them and walked down the road.

They arrived at the only place in the entire town that was still labeled. It was an old wooden hotel with a sign that had an effigy of a knight on a white horse and the sign below said "White Mount Inn". Arcade and Cass both rubbed their temples in disappointed realization while Veronica chuckled a little. The saloon on the first floor was dusty but organized and decorated in random odds and ends that may or may not have a story attached. Over in the corner was a barrel full to the brim with trash, and hanging out of it was a Legion flag with Lanius's helmet above the bull. The villagers seemed to just fall into work as if nothing had happened. The young man from earlier pointed them to a seat and brought them some glasses of clear water.

"Don't worry about the water; it won't drive you insane anymore." The man said with calm demeanor.

"What?!" Cass yelled as Veronica spewed her mouthful all over Boone.

"Why would it drive you insane?" Gannon asked hastily.

"It used to. The Courier fixed that problem." He explained as he took a seat, "It started out with one of those vault experiments a long time ago. They sabotaged the filter cartridges for the water supply so it would release a mind altering poison to make people more subservient. Some survivors scavenged it from the vault when they founded the town. A lifetime of consuming it caused us to become schizophrenic and overly zealous."

"And the Courier made you new filters…?" Gannon inquired.

"No he didn't. He found us a new one in the basement of a military base guarded by rogue cell of the Brotherhood of Steel. The locals decided to follow his word after that."

"That explains the flags." Boone observed.

"No that came later. A battalion of New California Republic troops marched in and the Courier helped us transfer to their rule. He vanished shortly after that."

"Vanished…as in no one knows where he went?" Veronica quietly asked as she stared down at her water.

"You could talk to Emilio."

"Who is that?" Boone questioned.

"He's the paladin he who helped the Courier infiltrate the base and find our new filter chips."

"Before we go, what happened to your people? What's with all the infighting?" Arcade questioned as they began to stand up.

"The damage to our minds was permanent after years of consuming the tainted water. For the younger people like me the effects were minor and slacked off a little after the cleansing, but as for the older villagers, the leaders; the effects were debilitating. The NCR didn't hang around long; we lacked resources and tactical positioning, and so they left a month after the Courier. After that, there were arguments over what to do. The New Courier Republic believed that we should grow as a society based on the lessons of the Courier, but the 'Light of the Courier' group believes that he abandoned this place and that it should be destroyed while we follow in his path. They mainly spew rhetoric at each other but sometimes, like today, there is bloodshed. The war has been going on for seven years now." He said with a pang of sadness as he cleared the table and walked into the back.

Paladin Emilio has a shack on an old farm outside of the town, and it was almost sunset when the team arrived and knocked on the tin door. The only answer was silence as they backed away to look around. Boone shook the door, halfway hoping it would open, but it didn't. As they walked around they were suddenly stopped by Veronica letting out a terrible yell. A man had grabbed her from behind and was holding a laser pistol to her head.

"I told you before; I'm not getting involved in your petty arguments. Now get off my property before I melt the pretty one's brain!" he shouted at the group.

"That's flattering and terrifying all at the same time." Veronica said choking back the urge to cry.

"Wait, we're not with the locals." Arcade said with his hands raised in attempt to diffuse the situation, "We're looking for Paladin Emilio."

"Dear god, you're the Brotherhood coming to wipe out our rogue cell." He said as he gripped Veronica tighter, "It's too late…they're gone; I'm all that's left."

"We're not Brotherhood; we're looking for the Courier." Boone responded with a level tone.

"Oh, I'm desperately sorry then." Emilio quietly said as he released Veronica, to which she replied with a crippling gut punch, "Holy shit you punch hard."

"Don't hold a woman hostage…jerk." Veronica said as she held her hand out to help him up.

They went inside the shack and took a seat where they could. Along one of the walls was a series of names carved into wood planks and on each of them was a BOS holotag. In another corner was a workbench with a series of energy weapons strewn about.

"We need to know where the Courier went." Cass said as she stared down the paladin.

"Why do you need to know?" he responded.

"The NCR is facing collapse and he's the only one we know who stem the tide of violence without bloodshed." Veronica pleaded their case.

"Why should I care about the NCR?" Emilio snapped, "They're the reason we had to abandon the Mojave chapter. It only took two years for them to feel threatened by us and to tear apart that peace treaty and try to seize our weapons and tech. Only small group including my dad left against orders before the NCR came in on its extermination mission."

"Wait a minute." Veronica said as she looked over Emilio, "Little M. You're the little kid that always asked me to bring back sugar bombs when I went scavenging."

"Veronica?" He said with slow realization as he then walked closer to her, "I didn't even realize it was you."

"I'm glad to see you're alright, and a paladin." She said worriedly, "I was sad, and angry, when I heard about it, but I realized there was nothing I could do. I imagine they fought to very end."

"They did." He said as he gave her an embracing hug, "But why are you fighting for them now. They killed our family in cold blood. Look over at them." He said as he gestured towards the memorial wall, "And they were just killed indirectly by them."

"No Emilio, they weren't." she said softly with tears in her eyes as she grabbed his shoulder, "You weren't old enough to understand back then, and you were probably raised on a doctrine of hatred towards them, but they signed their own death sentence years ago."

"NO! It was the damn NCR that marched in on top of them, just like they do everyone else. They're paying for what they've done to the people that they tossed aside or brought under their heel."

"Is that what this world needs, more bloodshed?" Veronica quietly asked, making him take great pause.

"No…no it doesn't" he whispered back as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Where did he go Little M? We need to know." She said as she moved her hand from his shoulder to his upper arm.

"I don't know exactly. He drew on a bunch of old maps, but he left most of them here when he left. I think they would be in his old room in town. We'll head there in mor-.", Emilio was cut off by two people in black and green power armor barreling through the side of his house. A dozen other figures came in sporting modified NCR trooper armor. Before anyone in the group could react they were knock unconscious by cattle-prod wielding assailants.

The five woke up strapped to chairs in a windowless room that was only lit by a few candles. They moaned, but didn't speak to each other. They were seated in a circle facing away from each other.

"Is everyone okay?" Boone said weakly.

"Never better." Arcade responded.

"I'm fine." Cass said trying to tough through the wooziness.

"I'm still kicking." Emilio sounded.

"Where are we?" Veronica asked wearily.

"Looks like those Courier's Light ass holes kidnapped us." Emilio surmised, "They defiantly beefed up their arsenal though."

"You're comparing us to those nut-jobs." A woman's voice from the shadows called out, "Now that is sad, but you are going to wish it had been them instead of us you NCR dogs."

A tall woman walked out from the shadows wearing modified riot gear holding a lead pipe. She stared at the waking group as she began to laugh to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend of the Courier

Chapter 3: Violent Winds of Change

The group struggled against their restraints, to no avail, as the woman slowly approached. The pipe she carried swung lazily at her side, showing that she was in no hurry to get what she wants. Two power amored guards entered the room in a similar fashion, on carrying a laser mini-gun and the other holding a super-sledge. Paladin Emilio looked at the poorly painted armor as his face cringed with realization.

"You dug up my men and looted their corpses you heartless bitch." He said in an attempt not to yell.

"Are you new to the wasteland or something?", she said as she began tapping the pipe on her other hand, "That's the way things happen."

"How do you even know how to use that equipment?" he said with increasing rage.

"You know what happened when the NCR turned on the BOS?", she said as she pointed her pipe back at the sledge wielding guard, "They joined us to seek vengeance. In fact, Brother Victor's entire family was killed in the Mojave chapter, while he barely escaped."

"And now you'll allow the torture and possible murder of two member who've suffered the same fate , Big Vic?", Emilio asked as he turned his attention to the guard.

"Little M?" Victor said as he slowly realized who they were, "I…I don't understand."

"The girl you had a crush on that taught you everything you know about 'smashin' stuff'." Emilio said as pointed with his head back towards Veronica.

"Veronica…? Victor said as he loosened his grip on his super-sledge.

"You had a crush on me when you were eleven? How sweet." Veronica spoke.

"Oh what a tearful reunion.", the woman sarcastically shouted, "Alright, here's the deal. You two can join us since you two seem two have cause to hate the way the NCR operates. This offer is only good once, got it?"

"I'd rather die for what I believe in than join some glorified barbarians.", Veronica said defiantly.

"What about you?", she asked as she lifted Emilio's head with the pipe, "You only just met these guys, are you willing to go through such lengths to defend the bloated government that killed your family?"

Emilio took a long pause and then began to softly speak, "You're right, the NCR killed my family, but not without help from the Brotherhood's xenophobic and selfish ways that made them hated. As for you…you're worse than they are. You use bloodshed to end bloodshed and call it reform. You would just be a new breed of monster to be corrupted by a seat of power."

"Well then, down to business I guess.", she said as she spun the pipe, "Question number one, where is the Courier?"

"If we knew that we wouldn't be here.", Boone grimaced, "Why do you need him, he's the one who brought the NCR to power in this region? I thought you'd be glad he's not here to stop you."

"I think you have had enough question time." She said a she brought the pipe down on Boone's shoulder, though it only managed to summon a muffled groan from old soldier, "Think about this; why do you believe the Courier left in the first place if he loved the NCR so much?"

"Maybe he left to pave the way for the NCR like he did at Two-Sun and White Mountain.", Veronica stated.

"That's not why he helped those towns." She said as she struck Veronica with a pipe, instigating a painful yelp, "He helped them because they were in need; just as we are in need in a change of government."

"Why are you doing this though, all this killing?" Gannon blurted out, "Your blind hatred will be the death of more people than you intend to save with your bom-." Gannon was stopped by a pipe to the chest.

"Our methods won't be challenged by the likes of some washed up old doctor." She said as glared at Arcade, "Our leader has this planned far more deeply than some bombings and violent uprisings."

"You're not the leader?" Boone asked.

"Should have figured as much." Emilio laughed, "You run off of murderous animal instinct. You wouldn't have what it takes to lead men or plan ahead. You're just dumb muscle."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled as she began to beat him across the head with a pipe. The first strike rendered a loud crunch which caused his body to go limp as she continued the savage beating. She finally stopped, her clothes stained with fresh blood, "Victor, Colby, it's clear we're not going to get anymore good info out of them. Kill them and dump them outside the grounds."

"Vic…don't let them do this." Veronica begged with tears in her eyes, but Victor only responded with motionlessness, as Colby raised his gun to fire.

"PLEASE!" Veronica screamed as the gun began to whir.

"NNOOOO!" Victor yelled as he mightily swung the super-sledge into the face of Colby's helmet. The helmet crumpled as his armored body went limp, dropped the gun, and fell to the floor with a spectacular crash. His leader turned to him as she drew a pistol and fired one shot into his shoulder. He responded by wrenching the hammer from the twisted remains of helmet and face and threw it at her. It hit her square in the chest and sent her sailing across the room, leaving her imprinted in the wall (needless to say, dead). Victor scrambled to untie the group.

"Come on, your stuff is in the next room, we'll grab it and sneak…out of here before…they notice us." Victor said weakly as he laid Emilio's body on the floor and laid a coat over him.

"Are you okay?" Arcade asked as he looked him over.

"Yeah, the bitch just managed to hit…the space in the armor…where my…shoulder is." Victor replied and then looked at the body under the coat, "I'm sorry…I didn't act sooner. Veronica…can you ever…forgive me?"

"I never intended to blame you Victor." Veronica said as she put her hand on his shoulder and wiped a tear from her eye, "Let's get out of here."

The group grabbed their belongings and fled the series of small handmade hovels by dodging the few rag-tag guards and jumping a poorly made fence.

"Who is the leader your boss mentioned?" Boone questioned Victor as they fell out of earshot of the rebel outpost.

"I really don't know." Victor said trying to muster up his strength, "I hear about… his deeds and greatness. But nothing… relating to his identity."

"Do you know why they want the Courier so bad?" Arcade asked.

"A rallying point." Victor responded, "The leader seems to believe…that the Courier left NCR territory because…he realized what a monster it had become…by crushing people in its path and making…them pay for a war that wasn't…in any way theirs. If we were to…convince him that…we could change it…he would make it to where we would have…to use less blood…shed."

"The Courier helped the transition at White Mountain, I don't see…" Boone was interrupted by Victor falling to the ground.

"Damn, get his armor off now." Arcade demanded as him and Veronica went to their knees and Boone and Cass began pulling pieces of the armor off. Victor had three holes in the left side of his chest, which began bleeding profusely when the pressure of the armor was removed.

"The bullet ricocheted inside his armor; get my kit." Gannon demanded as Veronica brought a doctor's bag over. Veronica removed the bullet as Arcade fought to close the wound, but Victor lost the fight and choked up blood as he said his last words to Veronica, "I'm…sorry…keep…fighting." Victor eyes faded as he let go.

They arrived in town to the sound of shouting. People waving Light of the Courier banner were marshaling around the tavern. People shouted back from within the building. As the group looked on they noticed that it was mainly the older part of the population that was up in arms over the Courier. As they stepped in, the LOC members began to turn towards the party and noticed Boone. Many shouted incoherently, but the one understood word was 'demon'.

"The Courier has abandoned us because of our worthlessness, not even your dog of war can stop these truths." The supposed leader of the group yelled before running away.

They asked the bartender where they could find where the Courier's house. They were pointed to the top floor of a long abandoned building. As the climbed the dusty steps they could hear the deafening silence in the air. They opened the only non-boarded door to reveal a magnificent suite. Gifts were untouched and tucked away in the corner, while a desk in another room was covered in an assortment of papers. They began rifling through the documents until Cass came across several marked maps.

"Got it." Cass announced, "A lot of these places are X'ed out though. The Pass, Gold Hill, Red Rock Village; all of these places were rejected I guess."

"Keep looking." Boone ordered.

"Got one." Arcade said as he pointed to a location with a star labeled 'Maybe here', "It's a town called Crying Rock. I think this is our best bet seeing as the rest of them seem to be rejections."

"That's another week of travel." Arcade stated, "Time isn't on our side."

"At least he went south this time." Cass pointed out, "It'll be a shorter trip back."

"If he's even there." Veronica said as the weight on her shoulders forced her slide down the wall into a seated position. She began to think back to the kids in the bunker whose lives were torn apart by a betrayal they couldn't comprehend and then warped into vengeance seeking warriors.

"We'll find him in time Veronica." Gannon said as he offered his hand to help her up.

"I hope so Arcade, I hope so." She said as she took his hand.

"Courier, your peace will come after you pay a great price." Ulysses' voice droned on, "Even when you pay, your peace may never come."


	5. Chapter 5

The Legend of the Courier

Chapter 4: Fall of the Hammer

The group traveled with a NCR ranger squad to the south. Boone seemed content with contingent of silent traveling companions they had acquired, but the others found the silence awkward. Captain Reyes was a bit of an intimidating figure, but never made any aggressive actions towards his men or the group and didn't seem standoffish when approached. Despite a few raider squads that would have decimated a normal NCR patrol, the elite ranger, his men, and even the aging assembly of the Courier's allies fended them off with ease. They made their last camp on the outskirts of the desolate ruins of Pecos, Texas; crying rock was only a half a day's journey from there. Veronica stepped away from the camp site while everyone bedded down for the night. She took a seat on an outlying ridge and began to stare off into the landscape. She sat in silence for almost an hour when Boon took a seat next to her.

"What are you doing?" Boone asked as he lowered himself to the ground.

"I'm thinking." She responded, "What if they're right and the NCR is just a large uncaring monster? Why would we even try to let it continue down its destructive path?"

"It is monster. One that'll will plow through anything to get what it wants." Boone responded coldly.

"Then why do you support them so much?" Veronica questioned him.

"Because the ultimate goal is for people not to have to live in fear of just survive day to day." Boone retorted.

"They destroy so much to get there though." Veronica said as she clutched a couple of Brotherhood holotags, "It's easy to ignore it when it's not your life being changed or destroyed."

"It's imperfect like everything else." Boone said as he tried to put a rational spin on what he believed in.

"Imperfect! They're just bullies in a land-grab." She said as she held up Victor and Emilio's holotags to his face, "These were little kids when I left the bunker, kids who loved their family and friends, and whose day could be completely turned around if I brought sugar bombs back for them. Because of a few men sitting in armchairs in the Boneyard, they were twisted in vengeance hungry animals, but to you it's just an imperfection of the NCR."

Boone took a pause, but his expression didn't change. He finally summoned a response, "I know. I've seen how bad the chain of command can fail, and simple mistakes or miscommunications can turn into tragedy, but despite all that the NCR is still our best hope for rebuilding a real society."

"How many bodies must society be built on?" She asked as she got up and walked back to camp.

"Too many." Boone whispered to himself.

As sunrise broke the night sky the travelers broke camp and began a route that would skirt them around the ghoul infested remains of Pecos. A few ghouls stumbled into their path but were quickly dispatched with deadly force. They soon found themselves in a dusty remnant of the Old West, a small mining town that now posed as a home for a small collection humans and non-feral ghouls. A few people wandered in and out of the old wooden buildings, staring at the newcomers, and then going about their day. They stepped into a small tavern were some of the populace had bunkered down out of the heat. The rangers stashed their gear in a corner and sat at a nearby table while the others went to the bar and pulled up a stool. A ghoul in a button down shirt walked straight to Cass and placed a shot of whiskey in front of her.

"Wow, do I just give off that vibe now?" Cass asked with confusion.

"It's compliments of the man at the table over there." The bartender said as he pointed to a man looking down in a gray wide-brimmed hat.

"Creepy, but I'm flattered my looks have held up over the years." Cass mentioned.

"Maybe he thinks you're an easy target." Arcade said which prompted a glare from Cass.

"No flags, no joyous outbursts, or even a feeling of pride." Boone sighed, "I think we've finally hit a dead end."

"Ungh." Veronica blurted as her head hit the bar.

"We'll check the maps when we find a room and continue…" Boone said as the bartender intruded on the conversation.

"What are you looking for?"

"The Courier." Cass responded

"There is a Mojave Express over in Silver Springs." The ghoul mentioned.

"Not a courier, the Courier." Veronica corrected.

"Oh, the hero from out west. No I don't think he's ever been in these parts."

"Dammit!" Cass yelled as her fist hit the bar so hard that three drinks spilled.

"I don't even know what he looks like to tell you the truth." The barman stated.

"Here's an old picture just so you can know." Boone said as he pulled out the picture Xian gave them and laid it on the bar.

"That looks like Doc." The ghoul recollected.

"Who!?" Cass shouted.

"Our town doctor, he looks older than that, but the resemblance is still uncanny."

"Where is he now?" Boone calmly asked.

"He's the one who bought you the drink." The ghoul said as the group immediately turned to see that the stranger had already left.

The group scrambled out and looked down the street. They noticed a building with a picture of a cross hanging out over the door. They sprinted down the dusty street and burst through the door of the building. The woman standing in the room didn't stand a chance as Veronica tumbled in, accidently tackling her. The young woman picked herself up and stared at the now awkwardly paused group.

"Can I help you?" She tentatively asked.

"Where's Doc?" Boone panted.

"In the back with a patient." She said as she pointed towards the back room as the group ran past.

They burst into the small room all at the same time. On the table sat a man with no shirt who was talking to another man in a white buttoned shirt. As they looked they realized they had found the man they so desperately sought the past few months. He merely held up a finger and continued talking with the now confused patient. The Courier handed him a bottle and sent him on his way.

"Why, after all these years, have decided to track me down?" The Courier asked as he stood up.

"We need you…the NCR needs you." Boone stated in his usual cold manner.

"I'm going to take a guess here." He said as he rubbed his fingers down his chin, "The NCR has rolled over so many individual communities in an "assimilate or die" strategy that now rebellions are popping up like weeds through the old roads."

"…That's pretty much the long and short of it." Arcade said as he stared at him.

"What do you expect me to do?" The Courier interrogated.

"We don't know." Veronica replied as she started to look at the floor.

"What would you have done if you hadn't found me?"

"Wasn't sure on that part." Cass answered.

"What made you even think I would want to help the NCR out of the grave it started digging over thirty years ago?" He pressed.

"We thought…"Gannon tried to speak but was cut off by a surprisingly stern Boone.

"It's what you do Courier. You could have just killed Benny and disappeared, but you didn't, you stayed because you knew the NCR was our only hope for unification and recovery. If it dies now, all you've done will have been for nothing."

"Boone…that was twenty years ago, and I…" The Courier was cut off by elite ranger Reyes entering.

"The Courier, in the flesh…an angel in carnet. My daughter wrote to me about how you helped her with the radio incident."

"Thank you, I just…" The Courier was cut off again.

"It was the last thing Chief Hanlon had left after the NCR had brushed him to the side and the Rangers aside for their own glory. You're the one that put him in his grave." Reyes said as he pulled his Sequoia from its holster and aimed at the Courier's head.

"The NCR will die with you Courier, and the Rangers will be the new law."

He pulled the hammer back as the sighed, looked at the floor, and put his hands in his pockets. Captain Reyes inhaled deeply as a shot rang out. Reyes dropped his gun as he looked at the hole in his chest and the smoldering hole in the Courier's coat. The Courier pulled Maria from his pocket and put four more rounds into the Ranger's large frame. Reyes hit the floor with a crash. The Courier set Maria on the table and sat back down.

"Is this how bad it's gotten?" The Courier quietly asked.

"Yeah, these divisions are worse in some areas." Veronica replied.

"Highly trained, elite killers are about to become tribals…and it goes all the way to even the highest echelons of fighters."

"So…will you come to the Boneyard with us?" Cass asked

"Courier…soon your legend will outgrow your abilities." Ulysses monotone voice echoed, "What will you do when the image overshadows the man?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Legend of the Courier

Chapter 5: Light of the Home Fires

The other Rangers had gathered around the front of the Courier's office. They were waiting on their leader to emerge from the door with the Courier's body in tow. The reunited group of adventurers were now in the front part of the office taking only quick glances out the boarded window. The air was so tense the room may have well exploded, but the Courier gathered his friends and and began to strategize.

" All right guys we're going up against seven rangers. Stay in cover and if you think they're honing in on you, move."

"What about her." Boone said as he nodded towards the now shivering assistant.

"Nichole, I want you to go with Veronica and Arcade through the back alley." The Courier said to her and then turned to Veronica and Gannon, "She'll lead you around to the inn, hopefully without being seen. Take these flash bang grenades, Arcade, when we stop firing toss these from the balcony. Veronica when they go off, get in there and do what you do best."

"Got it." She said as she slipped on two power gloves, "It's also really good to see you again."

"You too, now let's do this." The Courier said as the broke to positions.

Cass, Boone, and the Courier aimed their weapons through the gaps in the boards and waited for Gannon, Veronica, and Nichole to scramble to their positions. As soon as the back door closed the Courier let out a nervous sigh as the rangers slowly approached the front. The Courier gave signal by letting loose his .45 auto SMG. Three of the Rangers fell to the ground in the fire before they could they could scramble to the brahmin carts sitting in the street. The other four returned fire with their powerful brush guns and laid into the side of the building. The boards and old sheet rock were being torn to shreds by the hail of bullets as the Courier, Cass, and Boone responded with their own wave of bullets. During the fierce exchange Boone let out a grunt, dropped his rifle, and fell backwards.

"BOONE!" The Courier yelled as he diverted his attention to his fallen comrade.

"Screw this!" Cass shouted as she booted the door open and receded back to cover, then reached in her pack.

"What the hell are you doing?" The Courier asked as he knelt beside Boone with a doctor's bag.

"Something more productive than being shot." She responded as she lit the dynamite she removed from her pack and tossed it near brahmin cart where two of the rangers were hiding. It exploded, ripping the cart apart, and forced the two rangers to join their allies.

"How's Boone?" Cass hurriedly asked.

"Through his shoulder, he'll be okay." The Courier said as he sat Boone behind a desk and then went back to laying down fire.

"Stop shooting they're in position." The Courier said as he noticed Arcade, and the others reach the building across the street.

Arcade crept onto the balcony overlooking the Rangers as the town fell deadly silent. He pulled the pins on the flash bangs and tossed them near the feet of the Rangers. A disorientating bang and blinding flash were produced as the Rangers stumbled in confusion. Then Veronica charged at them from the shadowed cover of the buildings interior. The first didn't stand a chance as their skulls were crushed on the side of the cart simultaneously. As the cart rolled over, Veronica planted a power fist into the chest of the third ranger, who keeled over to the sound of crackling ribs. The final one was recovering from the blast and managed to level his rifle on Veronica. He was about to fire when her power fist collided with the rifle, destroying it and sending pieces of it into his face and chest. The Ranger, now disarmed, went to the ground and immediately began to crawl backwards. Veronica approached him with pure rage in her eyes.

"Please let me live." the Ranger pleaded as he desperately tried to back away.

"You killed my brothers and sisters and now you'll have justice for what you've done!" She screamed as she jumped on top of him and began punching his chest with both power fists.

She had an angry but dead look in her eyes as she turned her victims rib cage into a bowl of mash. The last recognizable bloodied words from the Ranger was "Don't...under...stand." The Courier, Cass and Arcade ran to Veronica and began to pull her from the dead Ranger. She resisted for a moment but soon returned to her senses and fell silent as she let the blood soaked gauntlets fall from her hands. She walked back towards the inn as the others stared on.

"Will she be okay?" The Courier quietly asked.

"She's confused." Arcade stated, "She's having to choose between avenging her family or helping her friends. She needs something to inspire her to a cause, like so many others do around here."

"I'm supposed to be that pillar, huh?" the Courier questioned, "Why does that responsibility have to fall to me, again?"

"Because this kind of thing falls on the back of some people without there permission." Cass said directly, "It's on your back whether you like it or not, and it can either crush you or you can be the hero again. Those are your options.

_**Twenty Years ago, a week after the 2nd Battle for Hoover Dam.**_

The Courier and Ulysses walked along a dusty ridge near Good Springs and over-viewed the Mojave. Local NCR patrols had been diverted to doing clerical work by passing out and collecting NCR citizenship registration papers. Those that signed were folded into the slow, complex, and expensive bureaucracy that is the NCR; those that refused citizenship were forced to leave their life long homes and wander into the wilds of the east. The two watched as, one-by-one, families were escorted beyond the Colorado.

"See how they are forced from their own homes Courier." Ulysses pointed out.

"They refuse to become citizens of the new government." The Courier responded.

"You act as if they had a choice in this matter."

"How do you expect a nation to function when there are those within its borders who don't even want to be there."

"All nations deal with these forms of subversion. What defines a nation is how you deal with the citizens who are dissatisfied with their rulers." Ulysses droned out.

"It is better than the shackle and cross based solution the Legion would have."

"Being shot in the head is better than being tortured to death, but both have the same result."

"You look to the Old World as if it is the perfect model of salvation. Look around Ulysses, they burned down their home to catch a ghost in the flames." The Courier retorted as he made a sweeping gesture over the desolate horizon.

"Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it." Ulysses stated, "The lessons from our past are carved into the very stone of the earth. A lesson that teaches us that corruption is a slow poison that kills violently."

"My question is, what do you intend to do about it?" The Courier said angrily as he stopped in his tracks.

"Bring about a new nation."

"That's quite ambitious for one man, even one like you." The Courier stated in a much calmer tone.

"Nations do not start from lethargy and procrastination. They are built from ambition and will. I am curious though Courier, now that you've carried the Bear across the river, what will you do now? Will you go home?"

The Courier paused for a moment and stared at the ground, "I have to find 'home' first before I can go there."

"You can not make a home back west."

"Why not?"

"You're legacy will grind the true Courier into oblivion."

"As for the East?"

"Pray the shadow of your legend doesn't chase you down."

"Or isn't there waiting for me."

"Your road doesn't end with me, the dam, or the NCR. It ends where you decide to finally rest."

They continued along the ridge quietly parted ways for the last time at the Yangtze Memorial. The Courier would start his journey East towards any place he would feel comfortable calling home, only appearing to eastward bound soldiers before disappearing into the sunrise. As for Ulysses, he disappeared into the Mojave, just as mysteriously as he had appeared.

_** Present day, Crying Rock's town hall.**_

Reyes and his men were brought into the town hall and put under sheets. The Courier and his crew sat on the various scattered benches and stared quietly until Cass broke the intense silence.

"How long before you're ready to leave?"

"Why do you keep assuming I'm going to come with you, to solve your problems."

Veronica darted her eyes at the Courier, "You've seen how far and high up this has spread don't you?", she said as she pointed towards the five corpses in the corner.

"The men you brought!" The Courier snapped.

Boone stood up, his arm in a sling, walked over to the Courier and punched him, "See this, this isn't the first bullet I've taken by your side. We've all been there by each others' side, you've helped us through some tough times, and we were there when you spearheaded across Hoover Dam. And now you want to throw us away for no apparent reason."

"No Boone, I'm not going because the NCR has brought down this hammer on their own head.", the Courier said as he stared back at Boone, "I fought to keep the Legion from enslaving people and forcing them to anything against their will. The NCR does the same thing, only in a less extreme fashion."

"So you're abandoning us." Cass said with an uncommon pang of saddness.

"I'm not abandoning you...I'm refusing." The Courier said quietly as he stood up and walked out of the building, leaving the others in stunned silence.

"Goodbye Courier...may our paths cross again." Ulysses whispered in the shadow of the memorial.


	7. Chapter 7

The Legend of the Courier:

Chapter 6: A New Banner...

The group all sat in silence in the vacuum of the Courier's exit. They were devastated by his refusal to aid the NCR as it teetered on the brink of destruction. Arcade stood up and quietly left to an unknown destination. Cass then stood up and stared at Veronica and Boone, as a genuine look of sadness fell on her face, "Well, I guess I'll go find a bottle to crawl in."

"Doesn't matter what we do now." Veronica said sadly as Cass disappeared through a door.

"But what will you do?" Boone asked as he turned towards Veronica.

"I guess what the Courier has done." she sighed, "I'll find some small town and try to make their world a little better. What about you?"

"Guard work I guess. Only real application for my skill set." Boone said begrudgingly.

"Did we fail them, Boone, or did the Courier fail them?"

"No, the NCR failed itself. Just because we tried and couldn't help doesn't make any of us failures."

"Are we heading back west?"

"What do we head back to? Cass is the only one with anything to return to. Even her business may disappear in the revolution."

"I guess I'll head out to Paso."

"I may stay if they need help." Boone said as he finally stood up and walked towards the door.

"I wish we could have done more."

"Everyone does Veronica, its part of life." Boone said with usual grimace.

The Courier walked into the tavern and looked at a man sitting at the bar next to a large, odd looking super mutant holding a laser mini-gun. The super mutant looked at the Courier for a moment and then turned his attention back towards the man on the stool and began speaking in a quiet tone. The Courier, realizing the mutant wasn't a threat, removed his hand from his sub machine gun. The Courier stepped towards them and sat beside the other man and began to speak with him.

"You and your friend, you're not from anywhere around here are you?"

"No, we are travelers from the furthest regions of the wastes." The man said as he put down his water.

"I don't mean any disrespect but aren't you a little old to be traveling so far, even with a super mutant?"

"I wasn't when I started." the old man said as he looked at the Courier, "What about you? You seem like you're not one the natives. You've traveled a while to get here as well."

"How can you tell that if I may ask?

"You're the doctor judging by your coat." the man surmised, "You can only find decent medical training in large population centers and I'm guessing this town only has thirty or forty people in it. You carry a weapon at all times and you proved you know how to use it a couple of hours ago. That means your an intelligent and experienced wastelander, which makes you a valuable commodity to many people on a larger scale than just this town. Am I close?"

"Enough that you are beginning to worry me." The Courier said as he eased back and eyeballed the mans tattered blue jumpsuit, "How do you know all this?"

"I've seen this all before." the old wanderer said as he took picked his bottle back up, "I was once thrown into a world where I was the only hope to a lot of people. I'll admit that the reason I began helping was selfish but in the end I realized I gave so many the chance to accomplish their goals as well."

"Sounds familiar. So did they hunt you down to beg for help when the world you helped fix is ripping itself apart with war?"

"Yes."

"Did you return?"

"Of course?"

"Why, after they brought it on their self."

"Because in this world it takes someone that people believes is strong to hold things together. If you help them, say it's fixed, and leave, it only leaves them open to ruin later."

"Then why'd you leave?"

The old man took a pause and then spoke, "When your legend is powerful and clear, it can stand in your stead better than you can. When that happened I decided to move on and help others. Eventually I found myself here in a land with a great strife, but the greatest hope for the future."

"The NCR? They're only going to destroy themselves with their own hands."

"It could happen. It could also, if corrected, be a template for future societies to build upon."

"And how do you intend to help?"

"I don't need to, these people already have their legend, the story just isn't finished yet." The man said as he got up and touched the Courier's shoulder.

"I didn't get your name or the big orange one's name." the Courier asked as they left.

"Those aren't important Courier, we're just a couple of wanderers." he said as the mutant and he walked through the door. The numbers one zero and one just barely visible on his back.

"That was weird." Cass said from her table across the room.

"You come to guilt me for not leaving?" The Courier sighed.

"No, I came to drink." Cass responded as she slugged a bottle of whiskey, "What else do I do in any bar we've been in?"

"You fight." the Courier said with a slight chuckle.

"That's just the result." Cass said with equal humor and then saddened, "Well it was nice seeing you, and fighting with you again. I'm heading back to New Reno to manage the business."

"No...we're not." the Courier said as he approached Cass and offered his hand.

"Glad to hear it." she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled herself from the chair, "It's boring at the office. Let's go get the others."

As they left they saw the bodies of all eight rangers on the back of a cart being sent towards the cemetery. The Courier paused as the cart passed, in respect of the men he once fought for and beside. They found Boone in the Courier's office cleaning and re-bandaging his wound. He didn't even smile, he simply nodded and slung on his rifle and pack. Veronica was packing her things when the three entered. She jumped up and flailed her arms in excitement, the hurriedly packed the rest of her things. Arcade, however, had completely disappeared. The group began to search the church. As they yelled for him, Veronica began climbing the ladder of the bell tower. As she climbed through the hatch, she saw Arcade staring out at the town.

"Hey Veronica." Arcade said without turning around.

"Okay...so this is where you've been hiding?" She asked with confusion.

"I wasn't hiding. I'm thinking." he corrected.

"I have some good news." She said as she joined him in on the railing, "The Courier is coming back with us."

"And?" Gannon responded.

"And...that's what we came out here for." Veronica said with even more confusion, "It's what we wanted."

"Is it? Do we really want to see the NCR survive after what it has done to us?" He said as he snapped around.

"I don't understand."

"The NCR forced my family from our home, killed my father, and despises the only group who provides help to the people they roll over." Ha said as he began to pace in the cramped area, "The only good the NCR did was prevent the Legion from taking over, and they were only able to do that with the help of the Courier. That's why I agreed to come with you, but I don't know if I could willing defend the NCR government against it's own karma."

"So you'll fight against it?" Veronica worriedly questioned.

"Fighting has never been part of my nature Veronica, but I can no longer just stand by and watch the NCR destroy lives with impunity."

"What will you do then?"

"Same thing I started doing around thirty years ago." Arcade sighed, "I'm going to make sure that people get the help they need."

"I've lost family, been forced to relocate, and I'm well aware of the struggles of the Followers." Veronica said in an attempt to change Gannon's mind, "But you and I both know that the Courier has the capability to bring change to the way things are."

"I know he can, but my question is, why didn't he do anything twenty years ago?" Arcade asked as he opened the ladder hatch, "I don't expect you to join me, but I think you can respect my position enough to let me go my own way."

"Good luck Arcade." Veronica said as she climbed down.

Veronica walked outside to of the church and simply shook her head as she joined the group. Cass crushed her cigarette and sighed as they decided to give up the search and move on. As the town disappeared behind them, Veronica stared back. The Courier also started to look back, but saw Veronica staring back and asked if she was alright. Veronica only nodded, and then turned away and continued on.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Legend of the Courier****  
****Chapter 7: A Long Road Home**

After days of travel the four arrived on the outskirts of the first (and last) raider bastion to survive Caesar's Legion, New Juarez. New Juarez was founded on the principle: If you can get away with it, do it, and if you can't get away with it, kill those who would dare come after you. The town seethed with hate, rage, and a love for wonton destruction and murder. Veronica stared in horror at the bodies strung up along the wall of the city, warnings to those who may intrude.

"Despite all my hatred of the Legion, I'm surprised Caesar didn't have this place put to the cross." Boone uttered.  
"He tried at one point.", the Courier explained, "The Legion came here with a large force that was intent on a wholesale execution. The Raiders managed to slow them down with traps and surprised the Legion with their sheer ferocity."  
"That usually never stopped the Legion though." Cass said as she polished off a bottle of whiskey and threw it towards the city."  
"It didn't this time either.", the Courier continued, "They laid siege to New Juarez and stayed camped outside the walls for a week, waiting for them to starve."  
"Looking at the bustling community of human train wrecks, I'm going to guess something diverted the Legion's attention." Veronica said as she finally stopped examining the city.  
"The battle at Hoover Dam called them to its fight.", the Courier proceeded, "After the Legion's first loss at the dam, New Juarez went to the back of Caesar's mind. It became one of those things he never got back around to doing."  
"Which leaves us today with the capital of Hell on Earth." Cass sneered.  
"How do you know so much about this place Courier?" Veronica questioned.  
"Shortly before I came to Whispering Rock, I stumbled upon this place," the Courier began as he sat on a nearby boulder. "I would have just passed by, but then I saw eight kids being hauled in at gun point. I couldn't knowingly let anything happen to them, but I also couldn't take on a city by myself. I stashed most of my gear and weapons at a camp over on that other ridge. I approached the gate only with A Light Shining in Darkness, and managed to talk my way into the walls. I found out the children were going to be sold to slavers. I approached the leader, Ax Man, to see if I could plead for or even purchase the children's freedom. Ax Man agreed to release them if I paid 2,000 caps. I went to camp retrieved the money and returned an hour later. He had the kids lined up and his men circling the courtyard. I approached Ax Man and the children with a sack of caps. He raised his arm and then I was surrounded, subdued, and bound. As I was on my knees he explained to me what I told you guys, and that they hadn't survived this long with compassion and compromise. He took my sidearm and said since the kids were already paid for that he didn't have a use for them. One by one he executed six of the children. He ran out of ammo before he could kill the last two, and just decided to keep them as servants. They stripped me of everything, even my clothes, and walked me through the town and then threw me from the walls of the city. I got up and began to flee towards camp, they started to fire around me, and I took two bullets. I made it back to camp, patched myself up, and left the area. I still carry the memory of those kids with me."  
"I'm so sorry." Veronica said as she looked at the ground.  
"What do you want to do about it?" Cass sharply asked as she pumped her shotgun.  
Boone pulled his hunting rifle and looked at the Courier, "A single man may not be able to take down a city of raiders, but we took on the Fort. I think our little team can handle this."  
"Alright then," the Courier agreed. "Boone, find a way into a watch tower near the Mesa Hotel courtyard. Cass, plant some of this C-4 at the base of the other towers and in some places where it'll make the biggest bang."  
"What about me?" Veronica asked intently.  
"You're with me," the Courier said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "The small fries don't carry guns, but I don't do well with my hands so anyone who gets close to me dies. Everyone clear."  
"Got it," the other three responded in unison.  
"Suit up guys. We're going to war."

A young man and woman stood at the gates as the Courier approached in his elite riot gear and Veronica in her power armor. The guards raised their weapons, but lowered them as the Courier held up his hand.  
"Aren't you two kind of young to be raiders?" the Courier said as the two put their weapons on the ground.  
"Me and Fox here have been doing this since we were little. We don't know much else," the boy said as he gestured towards the girl.  
"Yeah, me and Razor had to grow up as Ax Man's bitches," Fox said as she spat on the ground.  
"Wait, how long ago have you been here?" the Courier asked quickly.  
"I dunno...close to seven years now," Razor said as he scratched his head."Ax Man just last year said we were old enough to start guard duty, which is helluva lot better than bustin' our asses for everyone here."  
"There were eight of you...at the beginning when you were brought in," the Courier stated quietly as a concerned look appeared on the teens' faces. "The other six...were executed in front of the man that tried to save you."  
"How the hell do you know that!?" Fox shouted as she grabbed the Courier's vest.  
"I'm...I'm so sorry," the Courier apologized as he removed his helmet and Fox released him in shock. "I'm sorry I couldn't save them...I'm sorry I couldn't save you two from all this."  
"You're here to burn this shit hole down aren't you?" Fox said as she put her hand on the wall.  
"Here's your chance to make up for the past," Razor said as he tossed the Courier some keys. "Most of them are celebrating a good haul at the Mesa. If you get there without any alarms, you can wipe most of 'em off the planet before they can do anything about it."  
"What will you two do?" Veronica asked.  
"Live off the land I guess," Fox said, shrugging her shoulders.  
"No," the Courier objected as he reached in his pocket and dug out a bag and a paper. "East of here is a town called Crying Rock. Go there and talk to an old guy named Gary. Tell him Doc sent you and that you two are good hunters and servers. Here's two hundred caps and the directions. They'll make sure you have a good honest life."  
"Thank you mister," Fox said as she took the caps and paper. "Good luck in there."  
"Take care you two," The Courier said as they walked pass him. "Let's go V."

What few sentries Veronica and the Courier came across swiftly crumpled like organ filled paper bags beneath Veronica's pneumatic gauntlets. It was nearly a mile inside the walls when they finally reached the exterior of the Mesa Hotel. The noise from inside the building allowed the Courier and Veronica to get into an adjacent building. They peered out a window to look for Boone and Cass. While they were looking, something grabbed the Courier's shoulder, to which the Courier responded with a quick gun draw. Realizing that it was Cass who he had just shoved a gun barrel towards, he quickly retracted.  
"I see age didn't slow you down Courier." Cass responded as she took a step back.  
"Are we all set?" the Courier whispered.  
"No need to whisper, the guards aren't going to be a problem," Cass said at a normal tone. "Yeah, we're set. I have explosives set up along those guard towers, except the one right the right of the door here; that's where Boone is set up. I also have some set up along the hotel walls."  
"All right, good," the Courier said as Cass handed him the detonator. "Cass, wait on one side of the building. Veronica, take up the other side. If anyone comes out, send them to hell."

The women crept out and across the courtyard. When they got into position, the Courier stepped into the courtyard and fired a round from his automatic rifle into the air.  
"AX MAN!" the Courier shouted, "COME OUT ALONE, AND I WON'T LEVEL THE REST OF THIS TOWN!"  
"Some balls you must have to just wander in here and expect me to just do whatever the hell you want," Ax Man said as he wandered about with four raiders even larger than himself. "Well your certainly dressed like you're ready for some shit to go down. Too bad you have to die; you would done a helluva good job as..."  
"I don't think so," the Courier said as he raised his hand in the air; which followed by four cracks of a rifle and Ax Man's bodyguards hitting the ground.  
"The hell just happened!?" Ax Man asked in shock while looking around at his men. He then turned towards the hotel. "Get your asses out here now."  
"I don't think so," Cass said as she blew away the first raider to set foot outside.  
"Don't even try!" Veronica yelled as she rammed two more into the wall. The shock caused the remaining raiders to back further into the building.  
"Courier, now!" Cass shouted as she signaled to Veronica to run like hell. As they ran the Courier hit the detonator and brought several towers down. Then the walls of the Mesa Hotel exploded, gutting the old building over the people inside. Muffled yells of pain bellowed from within but slowly faded.  
"Holy shit!" Ax Man yelled as he drew A Light Shining in Darkness, "Who the hell are you?"  
"Seven years," the Courier said as he removed his helmet and dropped it by his side. "You took that gun from me and killed six children in front of me."  
"You were that softhearted fool that tried to buy the kids freedom."  
"You're right," the Courier said as he fired a round into his shoulder, causing him to drop the gun. "But to you...I'm the goddam angel of death. Veronica, Cass... hold him."  
"Please show some compassion," Ax Man pleaded, "This place will clearly never recover, so why do I need to die as well?"  
"For justice," the Courier said as he picked up his old sidearm. "This was given to me by the Burned Man over twenty years ago. He dedicated the rest of his life to finding repentance, after he got a second chance at life."  
"I can do the same. Turn my life around...start helping people, and..."  
"Did you think that meant I was going to let you live?" the Courier interrupted as he fired a a shot into Ax Man's other shoulder, and another into his thigh. He let out a cry of pain.  
"PPLLEEEEAAASSSEEE!"  
"Four more for the other kids you murdered," the Courier said calmly as he fired two more shots, one in his other leg and another in his abdomen.  
"Three...four."  
"PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE!" Ax Man screamed as blood shot out of his mouth, only to be shot again in the right side of his chest.  
"That's five," The Courier said as he pressed the barrel to the raider's forehead.  
"I'm begging you, don't kill me," he whispered as he fruitlessly tried to draw air into his punctured lung.  
"I'm sorry, but the last time I checked...you guys didn't survive off of compassion," the Courier said as he pulled the trigger, sending a geyser of blood, brains, and skull ten feet behind the freshly made corpse. "That ends that I suppose."  
"Should we burn this place?" Cass asked.  
"No Cass, I think this would serve better as a new community for those looking to survive off of each other, instead of plaguing the land."

The four walked out of the town. The few raiders who were left simply backed away from them. They disappeared into westward horizon, leaving behind a town purged of hatred and devoid of life. They continued on their road, closing the gap between them and the hope to slay an ever growing beast.


	9. Chapter 9

The Legend of the Courier

Chapter 8: All In

The Courier stared at the gun the Burned Man left for him years ago. It was a parting gift from a man who would stop at nothing to save a tribe, and avenge his own. The Courier wondered if Graham would have returned under similar circumstances or if he would have let them be destroyed by the rightful vengeance of those they oppressed. A board in the fire collapsed bringing the Courier back to reality. He looked at his friends as they slept around the fire; Cass was using an empty bottle as a pillow, Boone managed to maintain the same facial expression he normally carries, and Veronica was laying near her bedroll. The Courier let out a a small sigh and began to halfheartedly stoke the fire with a random piece of metal. Once again, he fell into a trance for a length of time. Once he finally sat up straight he noticed that Veronica was sitting next to to him. Startled, the Courier reacted by picking up a large stone and then immediately let his arm back down when he realized he wasn't in danger.

"You've got to stop doing that." Veronica quietly recommended.

"Well you guys have got to stop sneaking up on me." The Courier retorted.

"Or what? You'll go Grognak the Barbarian on us?" She said as she gestured towards the rock in his hand, which he quickly threw out into the desert, "What's got your mind out of shape?"

"I'm trying to think of who I'm supposed to be.", The Courier said as he looked at the fire.

"Wow...that's deeper than Cass's whiskey supply."

"I don't know what I'm supposed be doing with my life. I've killed hundreds of people in my day and if I've made the wrong choices...all those people are..."

Veronica stepped in before he could bring the thought forward, "Whether you think it's good or bad, the choices we make are usually right _and_ wrong. We're not the ones who decide the effects of our decisions, that is left to those it affects."

"That was surprisingly wise coming from you." The Courier said as he pondered what she said.

"You ass, what do you think I've done in the past twenty years?" Veronica said as she punched his arm.

"Helped everyone you could. Yet, you still feel guilty over the ones you couldn't save." The Courier said as he looked at the holotags she was wearing.

"Sometimes I do, but then I remember that if I had made different choices they _may _have lived, but others I saved would have surely died." She said as she clutched the tags.

"Veronica I've been meaning to ask you something ever since we left Whispering Rock."

"Shoot."

"What did Arcade say to you?", he asked as Veronica reeled in silence.

"What are you talking about?" Veronica nervously asked after a short pause.

"Arcade is over six feet tall, wears a white coat, and has skin that reflects light like polished metal. Did you think I wouldn't notice him standing in a small, open air bell tower?"

"I...I still don't..."Veronica nervously mumbled.

"It's okay, Arcade is a grown man, he can pick and choose where he goes and who he goes with. I'm just wondering what reason he gave you for letting us go."

Veronica eased a bit and responded, "He was conflicted about the cause, and about you."

"What does that mean?"

"He questioned why, after all the good you did for the Mojave, you would pick up and leave within two weeks of the battle."

"I honestly believed the NCR could handle it after the Legion was dissolved."

"That was the problem, the NCR handled it." Veronica explained as she clasped her hands together, "You eliminated the Legion's leadership, but you did nothing to try and change the clearly flawed leadership of the NCR. They just went right back to the way they were, bulldozing over people, imposing government on people who wouldn't have a voice, and force them to pay taxes on a war they weren't involved in or knew nothing about. Their hero had left them to their own devices."

"I didn't think it would go downhill that fast or that far." The Courier said as he looked at the ground.

"It did. We followed you a long way." Veronica said as she got quietly more excited, "You helped in a lot of places: Two Sun, River Stone, White Mountain. All those places were effected by you because you have a habit of being at the right place at the right time. But for all that you still left them as soon as you were known to them. So I have to ask you a similar question. What did Ulysses say to you, before you left, that turned you into a nomadic recluse?"

"So I'm not the only one with info." the Courier responded as he leaned back and took a deep breath, "That I am many things: Diplomat, a marksman, medic, and to most... a hero. One thing I'm not, though, is a politician. It would be politicians that ruled with greedy, self-serving motives that would be the largest players in the expansion."

"That's why you should have stayed." Veronica said with quiet frustration.

"Greed isn't a person, it's a human trait.", The Courier responded with exasperation, "Greed couldn't be bombed out of existence. Whatever people may think of me, I can not defeat one of the most powerful attributes of the human race, and I'll be damned if I would allow me to use them as a tool to justify their every horrible action."

After what seemed to be long pause Veronica spoke, "I can understand why you left, but it just doesn't seem like what you'd do. You left without saying a thing...without trying."

"If I had tried to help, I would failed and been branded a criminal. Veronica...I did it so the people wouldn't lose their hero entirely."

"You could have said something before you left." Veronica said with a tear in her eye.

"Are you more upset that I didn't announce my departure, or that I didn't say goodbye to you guys."

"The goodbye." She said as she stood up holding back more tears.

"I'm sorry Veronica."

Veronica slammed the back of his head, "Forgiven. Now let me make sure you don't have a concussion."

"You're like my girlfriend was when I met her." The Courier said as she shined a pen light in his eyes.

"I think my girlfriend would be pretty angry, and very confused, if I came back with a boyfriend."

"Nichole would probably be upset with me as well. So am I okay."

"You're going to die." she said calmly.

"What!?" The Courier shouted.

"Not immediately, but you do have to deal with that whole mortality thing."

"Thanks Veronica." he said sarcastically.

"Alright you two, the sun is coming up." Boone said as he put his hat and glasses on.

"When did you wake up?" Veronica asked.

"Three and half minutes ago?" Boone responded.

"That would be at exactly 6 AM." The Courier said as he looked at his pip-boy.

"I know." Boone said.

"Do you have a working watch?" Veronica asked.

"No."

"You creep me the hell out Boone." The Courier stated.

"Cass wake up." Boone shouted as he kicked the bottle out from under her head.

"What...huh." Cass mumbled and snorted as she awoke.

"We're leaving" The Courier announced.

"Well this sucks." Cass said as she sat up and grabbed her shotgun.

"Did we wake you to early my queen?" Boone sarcastically asked.

"No...we're surrounded by rad scorpions." She said as she slowly pumped the gun.

"You think you would have noticed that." Veronica said.

"No, I have very poor perception." The Courier responded as he stared at the rad scorpions that were sleeping a couple of hundred feet away.

"Let's get the drop on them." Boone said as he pulled out his rifle and Veronica charged.

"Let's go!" Cass yelled as her and Boone opened fire.

None of the rad scorpions moved during the fire and Veronica put her full force into one's face. She stood up and looked around with a puzzled look. She then poked one with her foot as the others approached with their weapons drawn.

"Their dead." Veronica shouted as she continued to poke them.

"What do you mean?" Boone shouted in return.

"No...longer...alive. Deceased. Gone. Shuffled off their mortal coil. Gone to..." Veronica spouted off but was cut off.

"Veronica!" the other three yelled at the same time.

"Why do we ask her questions?" Cass asked as she shook her head.

"Because we want her knowledgeable advice." the Courier stated.

"She's jabbing a dead rad scorpion with a stick." Cass responded as the group looked up at Veronica doing just that.

"I really have no response to that." The Courier said as he hung his head back down in slight shame as they reached her.

"What happened to them?" Boone asked as he looked at the mangled corpses.

"From the wounds I would have to say that they were...killed...by..." Veronica slowly stopped as she noticed a pack of deathclaws emerging from a cave, "Now you see, that's just...unfortunate."

"Cass, Veronica cover me and Boone."

"Wait, what?" Cass said as she turned to see Boone and the Courier running back towards camp, "Bastards."

The, now very enraged, deathclaws charged Veronica and Cass. Cass blasted one right in the face, but it did not seem to affect it too much. Veronica began fist fighting two with her gauntlets but couldn't stave off the ones approaching her and Cass. Two deathclaws trailed off after Boone and the Courier. When the two men reached the camp they pulled an anti-material rifle of the pack brahmin's back and jumped to the ground as the Courier pulled a pair of binoculars out of his pack. Boone pulled the trigger and the first shot of explosive ammo hit the lead one in the chest which caused it to greatly stagger as it bled. Boone fired a second shot that caused the second deathclaw's head to explode into a geyser. Cass fired a round at the one approaching her and she watched as its arm exploded.

"Get back here and stay low!" the Courier shouted as Veronica finally crushed the skull of one of the beasts. The two women retreated back to the camp with the deathclaws in close pursuit. All but three had been picked off by the time they reached the camp and turned to stand their ground. The Courier opened fire with his automatic rifle, while Cass and Veronica continued doing what they did best. Boone ran back to the brahmin for different ammo and a safer position. Cass shoved the barrel of the shotgun in one's mouth and pulled the trigger. Veronica managed to shatter the jaw of another, while Boone put a final heavy round through its chest. The Courier, after two magazines, brought down the last one.

"Where to now?" Cass asked as she packed her gear and a necklace she made from deathclaw teeth.

"Mesa Verde is about half a day's walk west of here. We'll stay the night there, then we'll go to Fort Aradesh, and then hop on a train to New Vegas."

"I thought we were going to Boneyard, where the uprisings are happening." Boone questioned.

"I've got to pick a few things up." The Courier replied.

The four traveled for eight hours in what was just becoming NCR frontier, and yet they encountered surprisingly little resistance. This nagged at the the Courier's mind. Why wasn't there even the slightest hint of raiders, large beasts, or even chem runners? Scouts for the NCR or any other companies were about either. The Courier pushed this to the back of his mind as they arrived at Mesa Verde. The small town, composed of pueblos carved into the rock and a few thrown together houses at the base of the cliffs, used to belong to the tribe, the Ciphers, until Caesar's Legion took the village and removed them from existence. The was mainly made up of prospectors and a few scientists who were there to study the glyphs left by the Ciphers. The group wandered into what appeared to be a bar. The place was mostly empty except for a man behind the bar and a man and woman sitting at different tables drinking. They approached the counter and the Courier motioned for the bar tender.

"Excuse, do you where we might be able to get some beds for the night?" the Courier asked as the man approached.

"Yeah, the second stone building up the path is an inn." the man directed, but then paused, "Wait a minute. You're the Courier."

"So you've heard of me." The Courier stated with an almost disappointed tone.

"Yeah we've waited awhile for you to show up here." the man said as he drew a gun and fired into the Courier's abdomen.

The Courier's eyes glazed over as he began to fall and his allies jumped to him.


	10. Chapter 10

The Legend of the Courier

Chapter 9: Against All Odds

The Courier slumped over as he tried to hold back the blood that was cascading from his body. The other two patrons of the bar jumped from their seat and drew machetes. As the man behind the counter prepared to fire at the Courier again, Boone clubbed him across the face with stock of his rifle. The man fell back towards a window and drew a flare gun, jutted out of the window he clung to, and fired into the air. Veronica hopped the counter and brought him down while Boone and Cass drew on the two at the tables. The air became still and quiet as everyone became motionless. The two patrons then suddenly charged Boone and Cass but were swiftly brought down by gunfire.

"Cass hold him down. Veronica get to the Courier." Boone shouted as the other two jumped into action. Veronica immediately began cleaning the wound and emptied two stimpacks into the Courier's arm. She was shaking as she checked to see if the bullet went through, it did. She managed to get herself together as she poured some vodka onto his wounds, and laid him down in preparation for the procedure. Veronica applied pressure as she commanded Boone to stick the end of a .50 cal casing on a hot plate. When Boone brought the casing over, Veronica uncovered the wound and she shoved the hot circular metal over the wound, she then handed it back to Boone to reheat, she dumped vodka over the burn, and bandaged it. She quickly treated the exit wound the same way and wrapped the Courier's abdomen in gauze. Veronica and Boone carefully lifted the Courier onto the bar and put a folded shirt beneath his head. Once he seemed reasonably secure Cass began questioning the man who shot him. She began her interrogation by jamming her knife in his knee.

"What the hell is going on?" Cass snarled as she twisted the knife.

"Fuck you." the man fearlessly said as Cass put the pressure on him.

"You better answer her if you don't want to be rearranged." Boone calmly demanded.

"Up yours too, Boone." the man shouted with almost a chuckle.

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me." he said as he stared a hole through Boone, "I was only a kid, a lot of us were only kids. It's been, what, twenty years since you and the bullet sponge over there sacked The Fort."

"You're Legion scum!" Boone yelled as he aimed his rifle at the man.

"My name is Sigil, to you murderer."

"How did you escape The Fort?", Boone questioned as he inched closer.

"Our teacher lead several of us away when the attack started." Sigil began, "He went back, but he told us to make camp nearby until the battle was over. We waited for nearly a week, but no one came. We packed up and headed west to Fort Abandon. There we were found by our leader who has been working in secret to revive the ideals of the Legion with the technology of the NCR. Oh, by the way, I imagine he's very excited to know you're here."

"Shit, the flare!" Cass yelled as she looked out the window to see several armed men surrounding the building.

"Our gear is with the brahmin outside." Veronica mentioned as Boone shot Sigil in the head.

"Why!?" Cass yelled.

"He can't be used as a hostage and I'm not going to trust a Legion dog to sit still while we fight." Boone explained as he motioned for Cass, "Help me get the Courier behind the bar."

As the entire team gathered behind the bar, and braced for an all out assault. They readied themselves as they stared at the door, ready for it to come flying off the hinges. Instead, the latch merely clicked and the door slowly opened to reveal a man in a suit wearing a fedora. Cass and Boone kept their weapons trained on him as he approached.

"Hello there." the suited man quietly said as he removed his hat and stepped to the middle of the floor.

"You're Legion aren't you?" Boone responded with the same tone.

"I used to be." the said as he put his hand over a necklace, "Dear Cassidy, I'm surprised you don't remember me. You put this scar on the side of my face."

"Vulpes." Cass snarled, "You're supposed to be dead with the rest of 'em."

"Yes you and the Courier left me for dead in Nipton, but I survived and went west to avoid Caesar's punishment for my failure."

"Coward." Boone snapped.

"I'm no coward Boone, I'm a survivor." Vulpes stated, "I am the resurection of the Legion. We are the Empire's Dawn, and you will cower before our force."

"How are we going to get out of this?" Veronica asked quietly.

"You don't." Vulpes said as he snapped his fingers and several troops in heavily modified black, red, and yellow painted armor marched through the door, "This is the face of Empire's Dawn. It will be the last thing you see, and when we're done here we will march to Fort _Abandon_ with the war heroes' heads on pikes as our banners. The NCR is slowly choking itself to death; there will be nothing it can do to stop a unified force."

"Wait...you started...this rebellion Vulpes?" the Courier asked as he slowly dragged himself up.

"No. We merely used it as a convenient cover." Vulpes answered, "The rebellion was started long ago by the NCR itself. I must admit I'm surprised to see you standing. You're harder to kill than the Burned Man."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." a voice calmly said from behind Vulpes.

"By Caesar, it's you!" Vulpes said as he turned to face the voice which was revealed to Joshua Graham himself.

"I've been hunting you ever since I found one of your scouts in Zion." the Burned Man said as he slowly approached Vulpes, "You know, for someone trained by the top Frumentarii he didn't keep his mouth closed long. God has brought us here so that I might cleanse the world of you, and save a dear friend."

"It's good to...see you Graham." The Courier said weakly as he gave a thumbs up to Joshua."

"It's the Malpais Legate! He still walks among us!" One of the guards yelled, causing the others to shy away from the increasingly imposing figure.

"If you flee now, you will be spared the fate brought about by me and the Dead Horses." Graham said as the men almost immediately took him up on his offer.

"Cowards!" Vulpes yelled at the retreating men, "He is merely a man and you..."

The Burned Man interrupted him by grabbing Vulpes's throat and hoisting him in the air, "No, I am an instrumen ome."

"I will not die by your hands you relic.", Vulpes choked out.

"No you won't. You will die by the hands of God." Joshua said as the hollow crushing of Vulpes's windpipe echoed through the building. Graham set his body body on the floor and closed his eyes, and prayed for him, "Go with our Father, misled child of God. May he forgive you of your great sins as I could not."

"Thank for saving us Joshua." The Courier said as he limped out to greet him.

"As I told you before, we can always turn to God in our time of need, but it's good to have friends as well.

Later, Vulpes and the men killed by the Dead Horses were given proper funerals and burials, at Graham's request. Many of the locals returned to their day-to-day lives, while the Courier and the others unpacked at the inn, where they now planned to say a few extra days while the Courier recovered from his injuries. The Courier sat up in his bed and looked at the natural patterns in the stone wall. Joshua Graham entered the room and sat in a chair beside the bed and began to talk with the Courier.

"I am very happy today." Joshua said as he sat down.

"Good to hear." the Courier said with some more strength in his voice.

"The last of my enemies are vanquished and I was able to see a dear friend one last time."

"What does that men?" the Courier said with concern as he sat up straight.

"I am old Courier." Graham explained, "Hunting down down Vulpes was my last venture away from Zion. God has blessed me with a long life so that he could see his will done and his people restored. Most will never have such an opportunity."

"So you have given up then." the Courier responded.

"If I were the kind who gave up, I would have died at the bottom of the Grand Canyon a long time ago." he explained, "No Courier, I haven't given up; I've merely finished what was set before me, and it brings me great joy."

"We could use your help."

"I am sorry old friend, but my strength has waned far to greatly to fight a war." Joshua apologized, "Just know that you will always have friends at Zion, and in New Canaan."

"How is Daniel?" the Courier asked as he took a sip from his trusty canteen.

"Fine. The rebuilding of New Canaan has attracted many of the Followers of the Apocalypse, and the New Canaanites number in the hundreds now. They have very well with Daniel as their leader."

"Do you go there often?"

"I try, when the tribes of Zion are not in any present crisis.", Joshua said as he reached for his bandaged face, "I believe it's finally time."

"Time for what?" the Courier said with a renewed concerned.

"For me to remove these bandages." the Burned Man said as he began to unravel the bandages around his face.

"What about your burns?" the Courier questioned as he looked on.

"My physical wounds healed long ago." Graham explained as he continued unwrapping his face, "I kept wearing them as a sign that I was still healing spiritually. The vengeful flame in my soul died with Vulpes. I am now at peace and must no longer hide the monster I once was."

"Yet you still wear the flame's scars." the Courier said as his friends bandages fell to the floor, revealing a face left horribly scared by fire.

"The scars are the symbols of the trials I went through to find my peace." Joshua said as he pulled the bandages from his arms. He resembled something between a man and a ghoul, "I shall wear them with honor. You are the first to see my face since I was cast into the canyon."

"Then it is an honor." the Courier responded as he looked at Graham's uncovered face.

"I want you to take this." Joshua said as he tore a length from his old head bandage began to write in Greek on it, "Put this in the lining of your helmet."

"What does it say?" the Courier asked.

"It's a passage from the bible." Joshua mentioned as he read, "O God, the Lord, the strength in my salvation; thou hast covered my head this day in battle."

"A blessing?"

"In a way. It's more of a good luck charm."

"Thank you Joshua."

"If you ever make it back to Zion before I pass, we will celebrate. If you don't, then I hope to see you on the other side, Courier." Graham said as he walked out of the room.

"Goodbye and good luck in your peace."


	11. Chapter 11

The Legend of the Courier

Chapter 10: Sworn Enemies

The Courier got up that morning, dressed his wounds, and then dressed himself. He began wonder how much luck he had left, and if he could prolong his end by ducking out of the spotlight once again. He looked at his riot gear sitting in the corner and also began to ponder the consequences of just abandoning the people he worked so hard to save long ago. He sat on the bed as possible actions and reactions flooded his mind. Most of those thoughts faded under one crushing thought; if he didn't see this through, tens of thousands would suffer and progress towards civilization would be obliterated. One other question weighed on his mind; Why had this revolution sprouted up so vigorously? Rebellions don't just crop up without that much strength. There is usually someone, a common man spearheading it, a small group acting out against the government. From there they try to gather the public's approval. This was different. The center was in the Boneyard, the financial heart of the NCR, not some outlying village or abandoned fortification. This wasn't just a small group, no, this was a large force with far reaching outposts. This revolution has a leader with much more than just the ability to rile others. This person has skill and ambition beyond any mere rebel leader. The Courier continued to pour over the details in his mind until Cass entered the room.

"Morning." Cass said as she walked into the Courier's room, "Glad to see that you're up and about."

"We're leaving for Fort Aradesh today." the Courier replied.

"Are able to travel?" Cass asked with some slight concern.

"I took a bullet to the head, was buried, dug up that night, and walked to Boulder the next day." the Courier proudly recollected, "I can handle a few days walk. Besides, after that we'll be on the rails the rest of the way."

"You sound like an old man." Cass laughed as she began to speak in a mocking voice, "Back in my day, kids were more lead heavy and we walked...everywhere!"

"I hope one day I'll be an old man." the Courier said as he held his wound, "It doesn't look promising though."

"You've already could become an old man. You've got enough stories."

"Thanks I guess."

"Hurry up. I left Veronica waiting outside with Boone, and you know how she gets."

"You're right, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Hey Courier." Cass said as she walked up to him and hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I'm really glad you came with us. I was terrified of what would happen if you didn't. Tell anyone about this and I'll shove dynamite in your ass."

She left without anymore being said. The Courier finished packing and slowly walked outside. There Cass was sitting on a bench, Boone was looking off into the distance, and Veronica stood beside him just being herself, much to Boone's annoyance. As the Courier stepped outside, they took noticed and picked up there gear and left town. As they left, they walked past the graves of Vulpes Inculta and the others killed during the Burned Man attack. He looked at the helmets set on top of them. They were old black combat helmets with a Legion Bull on one side, a white diamond on the other, and a red stripe going down the middle. The Courier thought about how now matter how fanatical you are about someone's ideals, yours are always going to be different. This is how the world was so capable change and new ideas.

The trip between Mesa Verde and Fort Aradesh was uneventful, but slow due to the Courier's healing wound. After almost three days of travel, they finally arrived at Fort Aradesh. This place had a complex history. It was a large train station before the war, but was switched to a military structure during the war. It was left relatively unharmed after the bombs dropped, and was used by a tribe until the NCR claimed it as an outpost for their frontier. They named it Fort Aradesh after the NCR's first president and used it for military operations in the area. Then when the Legion army appeared, the NCR abandoned it after it was nearly destroyed. Because of this the Legion renamed it Fort Abandon. After the war the NCR reclaimed it, and its great stone and marble walls now serve as the easternmost fortification and rail stop in NCR territory.

It was wonderfully decorated with Old World art, but the constantly patrolling soldiers detracted from the relaxed feel of the decorations. The Courier and his companions took little notice of this as they entered the fort and made there way past soldiers and travelers. They looked around for where to go when a voice called from the crowd.

"Miss Cassidy!", the voice yelled as the others looked around, "Over Here!"

The groups attention then focused on a man who was waving his arms with a battle rifle strapped on his back. The group slowly went for their weapons, but Cass held up her hand and they eased.

"Who are you?" Cass asked in a calm tone.

"I'm Edward Richter, I work as a guard for Hoover Dam Caravan.", Edward explained.

"I remember you from somewhere." the Courier said as he searched his memory.

"I used to be a courier until I joined up with Cassidy Caravans as a guard. It was about six months before the war ended." Edward replied.

"I don't remember much from back then. It's all a little hazy." the Courier said as he rubbed the scar on his face.

"Yeah, you were that guy saved one of my caravans that you were delivering a message to.", Cass remembered, "You shot down a few deathclaws before they could reach the caravan, and then you asked for a position."

"That's me." Richter said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What are you doing out here?" Cass asked.

"I had just escorted a shipment of medicine out this way and was about to head home." Edward said as he readjusted his rifle strap.

"You can ride with us then." Cass said as she motioned for him to come along.

They approached the ticket booth and purchased the tickets to board.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but, please check your weapons in at baggage." the young NCR soldier told the group.

"Sir, this is the Rose of Sharon Cassidy, owner of Hoover Dam Caravans." Edward stepped forward, "We are her personal bodyguards. The NCR says that we are allowed to carry two weapons each, at all times, in order to protect a VIP."

"Alright, here are your bodyguard passes." the soldier said as he handed the them a few cards, "Safe travels."

"I only need one." Boone stated as he slung his rifle.

"Take this service rifle then." the Courier requested as he handed Boone the gun.

"Why?"

"Because, if we end up needing one, we'll probably need all we can get."

They took their seats on a few of the unoccupied benches in the train car. Metal grinded against metal as the train clamored out of the station. Boone and Cass soon fell asleep amidst the rocking of the train car. Veronica began to look sick and walked towards the door. Edward looked at the Courier as he made adjustments into his pip-boy. Edward continued to stare at him, showing no expression or emotion. Finally, the Courier looked up at the caravan guard, and was about to say something, but Edward beat him to the punch.

"So, you're the legend?" Edward asked as he continued his poker face.

"I am, but I wish I wasn't." the Courier said with some regret.

"I wondered if I would have gotten the job that got you shot.", Richter said as he continued his expressionless rant, "Would I have been the hero, molding the future as I saw fit, doing what I wished across the Mojave?"

"Probably, anyone could have done it if they were put in the same position as I was." the Courier replied.

A smirk appeared on Edward's face, "And that's where you're wrong."

"What?" the Courier said as he perked up.

Edward leaned over the back of the bench and tapped on a man's shoulder, "Hey, do you think if you were shot the head, would you get up, avenge yourself and eventually bring the Legion to its knees?"

"What, hell no." the man responded with a little shock, "I'm no Courier. I was at the 2nd Battle of Hoover Dam. I saw what he was capable of, and we wouldn't have won if he weren't on our side."

"He's sitting right in front of me." Edward said as he leaned to the side and pointed his thumb at the Courier.

"Holy shit!" the man jumped up with a salute, "Sir, it's an honor. Captain George Morales, NCR army 2nd infantry retired."

"At ease." the Courier said with only slight sincerity, "I'm glad I had men like you at my back when we crossed the dam."

"We were all proud to fight with such a hero." the man said with pride, "Everything you did for the NCR helped us thrust ourselves across the dam and right into the Legion's heart. Thank you, sir."

After the man sat back down Edward returned to his position and faced the now slightly baffled Courier, "You see, not just anyone could have picked up and done that. No, it could have only been you. Now I don't want to ever here some pitiful self doubt story about how you're so unsure of the things you've done. You've helped too damn many to pile so much shit on your self."

"I don't know..." the Courier was interrupted by Edward who slapped him across the face.

"What the hell did I just say?" Edward said with force, "You haven't been home in twenty years. It's gotten bad and you're the only one that can help. If you keep this doubt shit up it will be what crushes you. You helped these people once by standing true by your convictions, and you better be ready to do it again unless you want to watch a lot of people get hurt."

"You're right Edward." the Courier said as many of the thoughts that plagued him began to dissipate.

"Good, now once we get off at the stati..." Edward was stopped by the train coming to a screeching hault.

Veronica could be heard yelling from outside the back of the car, "There is...vomit...and...it's everywhere!"

Then bullets tore through the window of the passenger car. Everyone in the car threw themselves on the floor. Veronica came running in covered in puke. The group grabbed their weapons and took more appropriate cover.

"What the hell's going on out there Veronica?!" Cass yelled.

"Rebels..."she said trying to catch her breath, "There here in force."

"Shit." Cass said as she cycled a shell into the chamber.

"I agree." Edward responded as the bolt slammed shut on his battle rifle.


	12. Chapter 12

The Legend of the Courier

Chapter 11: Hostile Negotiations

"How many are there?" Cass yelled over the gunfire.

"Rough count, about fifty ground troops." Veronica said as she wiped vomit from her coat and put on her power fists.

"Ground troops!?" Edward worriedly asked as a roar slowly drowned out the gunfire as the train car shook.

"And three vertibirds." Veronica yelled over the rotors as the rest of the group somewhat sunk.

"Boone get that service rifle." the Courier shouted as he turned towards the retired captain, "Captain Morales, can you still fight?"

"With you?" George replied, "Any day!"

"Good. Veronica, are we surrounded?" the Courier asked just a stream of bullets ripped through the windows on the other side of the car.

"Um...yeah." She responded as she ducked lower.

"I'm starting to miss the deathclaws." Cass joked.

"Mr. Richter!" the Courier shouted at Edward, "I hope you're as those stories made you out to be."

"I'm even better." Edward responded as he gripped his rifle.

"Alright guys, when most of them break to reload Edward, George, Boone and I will return fire through the windows. Cass, Veronica, you two are short range, so you're on door duty." the Courier ordered.

"Again?" Veronica sarcastically whined.

"We have very limited ammo." the Courier continued, "Keep your shots clean, no wild firing got it."

"Got it." Boone stoically answered for the others who nodded in agreement.

Only a few moments later, there was a lull in the gun fire. Boone and George sprung to two windows on one side while Edward and the Courier manned two on the other side. They looked out at a well armed group that had encircled the train. These people were an order of magnitude better than the shambled group that were posted near White Mountain. They began to fall a few at a time due to their limited cover and the well placed shots coming from the train. Vertibirds circled over head, but didn't open fire on the train. After a few minutes the rebels outside were approaching half strength, but the Courier and the others were running dangerously low on ammo. A few of the rebels tried to get in the car, only to swiftly meet their ends at the hands of Cass and Veronica.

"I'm nine out of ten on these shots, but I don't know how long we can keep going." Edward said with concern as he ducked to reload.

"Not long." Boone mentioned, "I'm down to a few rounds."

"I've got a mag and half." George chimed in.

"Damn. Something's got to change quick." the Courier said as he popped his last magazine into his automatic rifle.

"Cease fire!" a voice over a speaker shouted outside, which was quickly followed by complete silence.

The entire group scrambled to the windows and peeked out as one of the vertibirds landed about 60 yards away from the train. The door opened, and the steps let out as a man in a brown overcoat and visor cap stepped from the craft with three heavily armored guards in tow. The Courier and the others watched as the man and his entourage walked towards the train and stopped about twenty feet short of the squads position.

"Courier, can we talk?", the man asked as he showed both his hands.

"This was a hell of a way to start a conversation." the Courier responded.

"When you want to talk to someone on a train when you're not on the train, things have to be loud enough to hear." the man stated as he turned to his troops, "Take a break."

The Courier watched as the troops dropped their guard and began moving the dead and wounded and then Edward spoke, "Why do you want to talk?"

"Because, Mr. Richter, I find that words are more powerful than bullets." he responded with a smile.

"Okay this guy is officially creepin' the hell out of me." Cass said with a slight nervousness.

"Let's see what he wants." the Courier said to the group.

"He wants to butcher us." Boone replied calmly.

"No, there is enough firepower out there to disintegrate this whole train." the Courier explained, "If they wanted us dead, they'd already be hauling our corpses off this wreck."

"Well Courier?" the man asked.

The Courier stood up and looked out the window, "Come in, but only you and those three you came with."

"How generous." the man said with a slightly mocking tone as the four began to approach the train.

The man came in through the door and observed to bullet ridden car and its passengers. Veronica stared coldly at the man as she ripped two benches and slid them to the center of the aisle. Th man looked dead at the Courier, and then saluted him.

"It's good to see you again Courier." the man said with a genuine and eased tone.

"What?" the Courier asked as the man walked further into the car followed by his guards.

"I, much like Captain Morales there, were there as you crossed the dam, guns blazing." he said as he removed his tan visor cap and sat down, "I am Major Eric North."

"Major North?" George asked as he snapped a salute, "I don't think I understand. I thought you were very supporting of the NCR and all of its actions."

"I was captain," North said as he looked at his former subordinate, "until after the war, and I was put in charge of New California Republic Citizenry Program. I was forced to push taxes on people, or remove them from a rapidly expanding NCR territory. I made my opinions clear to the brass back home. Because that I was encouraged to honorably resign."

"I saw." the Courier stated as he sat down, "That also explains why you joined a rebel group. It doesn't, however, explain how you knew I was on this train and would be heading to Vegas."

"To be great force, you must have eyes and ears everywhere." North said as he looked around, "Speaking of which where did Mr. Richter and Ms. Santangelo go?"

"They went to check on the other passengers." Cass responded curtly.

"What do you want with me?" the Courier said as he reeled the attention back to himself.

"I was given an order." Major Eric said as he leaned forward, "To take you back with us, or to make sure you die in combat."

"What if I say neither option is viable to you?" the Courier rebutted.

"These are your options Courier. We have the upper hand. I even have the upper hand in the rail car." he said as the heavily armored men behind him adjusted.

"Maybe you're wrong about that." the Courier stated as he slowly pulled out Light Shining in the Darkness and set it in his lap.

"I would seriously doubt your advantage Courier." North said as he drew to NCR officer's pistols, black .45 auto pistols with 'NCR' engraved on the grips, "They gave these to every officer who was at the 2nd Battle of the Hoover Dam. They have served me longer than I served the NCR, and they will help me bring it down."

"I think I'd like to negotiate a third option." the Courier said as he leaned back.

"He's not getting it." North said as he turned to the two men standing right behind him and one near the door, "Kill the red head, maybe he'll listen."

Cass stood with a fearless look as the two front men trained their carbines on her. The third in the back pulled a silenced .45 pistol and shot the other two three times each, covering Major North in blood and brains. North didn't change his expression as the guard walked towards him, pistol drawn and stepping over the two corpses.

"Very impressive Mr. Richter." North said as he coldly stared down the silenced barrel that still had another round left.

"I'm good at what I do." Edward stated as he removed the helmet.

"Alright Courier, you have the advantage now. What are your terms?" North asked.

"In two weeks I will meet your leader in Boneyard, at a place of his or her choosing." the Courier stated.

"You will come alone." North subtly ordered.

"I will bring one person with me. For security reasons."

"Alright, anything else you would like to add?"

"No I will meet with your leader directly in two weeks, and I will hear what he has to say. I also recommend you stop trying these kidnappings or assassinations on me."

"Why is that?"

"If I die by rebel hands in NCR territory, or am kidnapped; that would only hurt your cause."

"You have a point as always Courier." North said as he pulled out a combat knife and snapped it in half, visibly stunning everyone in the car with the ease of which he broke the knife in half, "Take this with you ask a tall ghoul in the Skyscraper Cafe if he knows a man with a broken knife. He'll say not yet, you will show him this knife, and he will take you and your partner to see our leader."

"Understood." the Courier said as he took the knife.

"Two weeks, Courier. Don't be late." North said as he picked up the bodies of his two men, one in each hand, and left the train.

"Did I miss anything?" Veronica said as she came back into the train car.

As the rebels left into the hills, the train slowly pulled away. Night fell, and everyone but the Courier had fallen asleep. He was no longer contemplating on his past and future self preservation; he, instead, began to plan out the next two weeks that would lead him to the heart of the revolution. After much meditation, even the Courier had succumb to his exhaustion, and faded into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The Legend of the Courier

Chapter 12: Back In Town

The bullet ridden train rattled to a stop at a station near Camp Golf. Passengers nearly ran out onto the platform. The Courier and the others helped move those who were wounded in the attack of the train. After they were done, they bought something to eat and sat down at the ransacked seating outside the station.

"Well that was an adventure." Veronica said as she bit into her grilled mantis.

"What else do expect when traveling with this guy?" Cass said as she elbowed the Courier.

"Hey guys, this is where we part ways." Edward said as he stood up, "Courier, it was a pleasure meeting, and working with you."

"Same here." the Courier said as he shook Edward's hand.

"If you ever need me to fight with you again, think really hard about me. If that doesn't work, just know I wish you luck." Richter said as he waved goodbye and walked towards the next train that was pulling in.

"Why are we back in Vegas, again?" Boone asked.

"I'm here to collect a few things." the Courier said as he pried open a box of Insta-Mash.

"Aren't we past using secrets?" Boone questioned.

"It's not a secret, it's a surprise." the Courier said with slight humor.

"Thas the worse kine uh secreh." Veronica said with a mouthful.

"You'll see soon enough." the Courier replied.

"An thas..." Veronica tried to say but was interrupted by Cass pointing her finger at her.

"Swallow first, before you speak moron." Cass barked.

Veronica swallowed hard and finished her statement, "That's the worse way to cover up a secret."

"Hello there." A tall, tan man in relax wear said as he sat down.

"Can...we help you?" the Courier asked with bewilderment.

"Chief Ranger's office at Camp Golf in one hour." the man said as he got up and left.

"Tha wus odd." Veronica said with another mouthful.

"What did I tell you!" Cass yelled as she jumped Veronica.

"The hell!" Veronica yelled as she and Cass hit the ground.

"What do you think that was about?" Boone quietly asked the Courier, ignoring the fist fight next to him.

"I don't know.", the Courier responded with a stern expression, "I don't exactly trust the Rangers as of late."

"Stop hitting me!" Veronica yelled.

"Like hell!" she yelled followed by Veronica punching her in the side of the ribs.

"Should we trust them now?" Boone asked.

"If they wanted us dead, they would have sent someone to do it." the Courier answered.

"Are you ready to go then?" Boone said as he stood up.

"Yeah let's head out." The Courier said as he grabbed Veronica's collar and hoisted to her feet, while Boone did the same with Cass.

"I think we're done here." Cass said as she wiped the dust off herself.

"I'll get you bitch." Veronica said as she pointed at Cass.

They traveled the short walk towards Camp Golf which hadn't changed much since the war. The camp was one of the only three remaining NCR bases left in the region (Forlorn Hope and McCarren being the other two), and was now solely occupied by the NCR Rangers. As the group approached the gate the guards took notice of them but, then quickly went back to idle waiting. The air of Camp Golf was filled with a quiet boredom and the sound of Rangers keeping themselves busy. There were roughly twenty to thirty Rangers in Camp Golf total, a force to be reckoned with, but minute when compared to the force that was once there. The group hesitantly entered the resort lodge, expecting an ambush, but found nothing but a few Rangers wandering about. None of them took particular interest in the group as they climbed the stairs to the chief's office. As they entered the small office, they noticed the man who had spoke to them earlier. He was sitting at the desk, typing on the computer, and then noticed the Courier and motioned for him to come in.

"Come in Courier." the man said as he slightly rolled away from the desk, "I'm Ranger Chief Frank Mendoza."

"You needed to see us?", the Courier asked bluntly.

"No, just you." Mendoza said as he pointed at the Courier, "You three, I know it was a long journey to get here, so why don't you go down the hall and get some rest."

"Because we don't have any reason to trust the Rangers right now." Boone coldly pointed out.

"The actions of Captain Reyes is one of the things I wished to discuss." the Chief explained, "Look, I'm not the enemy. The Courier went headfirst to fight the Legion on several occasions where the odds were more greatly stacked in his favor than they are here. I need help, I'm the one in the vulnerable position, and all I'm asking is to be given a chance. If anything happens, you'll be able to hear it from twenty feet down the hall."

"Go rest up guys." the Courier requested, "I don't think we're in danger."

"Alright, but we'll have an ear out for trouble." Cass said as she the door and the three walked away.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Captain Reyes Chief Mendoza." the Courier apologized as he sat in the other chair.

"Push came to shove Courier." Mendoza said trying to ease the Courier, "You defended yourself against a rogue Ranger squad and its captain. Only you could survive that."

"No Chief, I'm sorry about leaving the NCR to fall into this state.", the Courier corrected with a solemn tone.

"You're trained in medicine, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that know matter how well you do at healing someone, you only delay the inevitable. People die and nations crumble. Thanks to you, however, there are a lot of people who get to see a new day. Around here, that's a lot to ask for."

"Why do the NCR Rangers need my help?", the Courier asked in order to redirect the conversation.

"After what happened with Captain Reyes, there was a division within the Rangers." Mendoza explained.

"Those who believe he was right and those who think he was wrong." the Courier guessed.

"Exactly. I've managed to run some damage control, and keep talk of sedition to a low murmur." the chief said as he leaned forward, "But there are still some who outwardly oppose further unity with the NCR, and one has even left to form his own rogue cell."

"I thought the Ranger's would be good at bringing back someone like that.", the Courier pointed out.

"True as that is, we could only bring him back bound or dead." Mendoza said as he clasped his hands together."

"And then he'd be a martyr for his cause." the Courier realized.

"Exactly. The NCR doesn't think that's a problem." Mendoza said as he looked dead at the Courier, "The NCR brass has given me two days to handle this how I see fit. After that, the go in and they will kill him here, or there; it doesn't matter to them."

"Your Rangers aren't the diplomatic type, are they?" the Courier summarized.

"Can you help us again Courier?" Chief Mendoza half way pleaded.

"What's his location?" the Courier asked as he held out a hand for a file.

"He is Ranger Alex Dobson and he is currently trying to turn Searchlight Airport into a base for other Rangers looking to join the cause." Mendoza said as he handed the Courier a folder, "He's hired some mercs and contractors for guards and construction."

"That's a lot money to do something like that, and I know Rangers don't get payed that well.", the Courier said as he looked over the file.

"I'm more than willing to bet it's coming from the rebellion."

"Why would the rebellion be funding NCR Rangers?", the Courier asked.

"If the Rangers leave then NCR, then the NCR becomes a big target. Easy to push over." Mendoza explained as he stood up.

"Looks like I have to save Dobson's life again." the Courier slightly sighed.

"Again?"

"Awhile back he was hunting down Powder Gangers in Hidden Valley.", the Courier explained, "The BoS wanted me to kill him before Dobson stumbled on their location, but I convinced him to leave the area before he picked up on anything."

"Well then, maybe it will help." Mendoza hoped.

"You never know." the Courier said as he walked out of the office and looked down the hall, "Boone, Cass, Veronica, we're heading out!"

"Courier, the Rangers are behind you, no matter what." Mendoza said from the office.

"Thank you Chief Mendoza.", the Courier said with a nod.

The others gathered as they headed down the stairs and out the door. The Courier explained the mission and its purpose to his friends. They nodded in agreement, and then set off for the Lucky 38, yet again, to make their plan of action. The Courier knew that this was a delicate situation that would only become more complex by the minute. If he failed, it would be another stick of dynamite in an already ticking time bomb.


	14. Chapter 14

The Legend of the Courier

Chapter 13: The Lone Ranger

The group gathered in the kitchen of the presidential suite. A hand drawn map of Searchlight Airport sat on the table as they began putting small items on it. After an hour of planning, they all sat down at the table. After another half hour Veronica's head hit the table.

"Really?" Boone said as he rubbed his face.

"Look, we all need some sleep on something that isn't a high speed wooden bench.", the Courier reasoned, "I'm surprised any of us are standing after the past couple of weeks."

"This one's had it the hardest." Cass said in a rare moment of empathy as she rubbed the back of Veronica's head, "She never got to rest in those twenty years. She watched the Brotherhood fall, she stayed with Followers as they tried to heal NCR frontier, and then she get's a message from me saying we need to save the NCR."

"Why did she even come back?" the Courier asked with concern.

"Because she you're like her brother, and she cares about you. We're all the family she has left." Cass said as she lightly shook Veronica, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Humnah wuh...what about the C-4?" Veronica mumbled as Cass hoisted her up and helped her away.

"What are you going to do?" Boone asked quietly.

"We have enough charges to get through to the..." the Courier said but was stopped by Boone.

"No, not that. I meant after all this is over. If we're still alive." Boone restated.

"I don't know really..." the Courier paused for a moment, "I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come to it."

"I guess that's the best answer I could hope for." Boone said as he stood up and began heading out of the kitchen, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Twenty years later and there are no more shadows to hide in." the Courier quietly said to himself as he looked around the dining area.

The Courier began looking around the suite he had left behind twenty years before. It was untouched, except for the ransacking the others did to find him. He walked into the center bedroom and looked at some of his old gear and odds and ends he picked up on his travels through the Mojave, and came to a small section of the wall that was covered in photos. They were from a victory tour he went on with his group and several NCR officers. The Courier, against part of his nature, enjoyed the attention and fame he encountered on the trip. There were many pictures taken during the tour, many of which ended up in NCR newspapers and propaganda. The Courier pulled down a few pictures and looked at them as he sat on his bed. There was a picture with General Oliver's arm around the Courier's shoulder while the Courier held up Legate Lanuius's helmet, and another where the Courier, Boone, and Raul were shaking hands with several troops at Forlorn Hope while Lily hugged two in the background as Cass and Rex tried to stop her. The one that caught his eye the most though, was the one that was considered by the NCR to be "The sum of all purpose for the war", and was the most widely reproduced. It was a picture taken across the Colorado River at a former Legion slave camp. In the photo, the Courier is on one knee as a nine year old girl in slave rags hugs the Courier tightly. The picture didn't show it, but the girl was crying. The only words she could say was "They took mommy." The little girl's mother was a civilian casualty at the Fort when it was taken, but the NCR told her that she was killed by the Legion. A single tear ran down the Courier's face as he put the pictures back on the wall and went to bed. The sun was only a few hours from setting, but they had a long day ahead of them.

Before dawn broke, the Courier, his group, and six Freeside bodyguards gathered near the perimeter of the Searchlight Airport. They were all dressed in NCR Veteran Ranger armor that the Courier borrowed from Chief Mendoza. They all took a knee as the Courier pulled out his drawn map of the area and began the final review of their strategy.

"Alright guys what's the setup?" the Courier started as he pointed at Cass.

"I'll plant explosives along the fence and where they set up the gate." Cass said orderly.

"You and I are going to sneak in through a hole near the tower and enter when the assault begins." Veronica said when the Courier shifted his finger to her.

"And I provide quiet covering fire upon your entry, and take down anyone who notices you and tries to run." Boone said as he pulled out the CoS silenced sniper rifle.

"Alright when we're in position, Boone will send up the flare and then." the Courier said directing it to Cass.

"I light up the perimeter, and enter onto the runway with Boone and begin confronting the mercs." Cass repeated the plan.

"And your team T-Bone?" the Courier asked one of the bodyguards.

"We come in behind Cass and Boone and start tearin' their shit up." T-Bone responded with an excited tone.

"No, you guys are going to take cover and open fire when you can." the Courier corrected as he stared at the new group looking over their new assault carbines.

"Yeah that's what I meant." T-Bone said with slight embarrassment.

"We are trying to make this look like a whole squad of Veteran Rangers are coming for Dobson so that a lot of these mercs will just clear out when their numbers begin to thin." the Courier explained to them, "We should have Dobson within five minutes of the assault starting, but just remember to keep advancing and don't shout out anything that will make them believe you're not the best the NCR can throw at them. With luck, and some skill we'll be back in Vegas before noon. Al right let's get into position while it's still dark."

The Courier and Veronica quietly cut a hole in the fence, and made their way through it quickly and sneaked over behind some rubble within a stones throw from the building. They heard some muffled thuds and peaked over to see two guards laying quietly on the ground. They advanced to the side of the building and began to sneak towards the front. From around the corner they heard another couple of bodies drop. As the Courier and Veronica rounded the corner, they noticed that one of the guards was barely, but still, alive. The Courier quickly dispatched him with a silenced .45. They took note that the mercenaries were well armed and armored. They positioned themselves right outside the front door, and then the Courier lifted his fist into the air. The dark sky of the early morning turned bright under Boone's flare, and the still quiet was replaced by the thunderous boom of multiple explosions. Cass, Boone, and the six bodyguards entered through two different gaps in the fence with their guns blazing. Despite their impressive armament, the mercenaries only put up a scrambled defense against the onslaught at first, allowing the invaders to quickly advance towards the tower. The Courier and Veronica made their way inside as soon as the explosions rattled the area. The duo swiftly blasted their way through the confused mercs that guarded the lower levels of the building. The last few guards stepped aside in fear as Veronica and the Courier made their way towards the base of the control tower. They saw out of a hole in the wall that some of the mercenaries outside were beginning to turn tail. Finally, The Courier reached the the door to the tower's control room. He tossed in a flash bang grenade, and when it exploded, he and Veronica charged in to find Dobson clinging blindly to a control panel.

"Courier." Dobson said as he regained his sight and stood up straight, "I figured they would send you."

"How did you know?" the Courier said as he and Veronica removed their helmets.

"The Rangers don't use these kinds of tactics, and you're the only one who would use a flash instead of a frag.

"Dobson, you were only a couple of days away from having a NCR battalion up your ass to clean house." Veronica warned, "You're lucky the Courier and Chief Mendoza still care about you."

"They don't." Dobson fired back, "This a tactical move. I know that if I were to die by some NCR raid, that would only further my cause and split the Rangers."

"It doesn't have to end with you riddled with bullets." the Courier said as he stepped towards Dobson, "If you die, many innocent people will do the same. The Rangers, even before they joined the NCR, defended those who couldn't defend themselves. Yes the NCR has weakened, which means the Rangers should be at the strongest of their resolve to defend its people."

Dobson leaned over and pushed a button and spoke, "This is Dobson, cease fire and go home. It's over."

"Thank you Dobson." the Courier said as the gunfire outside ceased, "This will save a lot of lives."

"I owed you one Courier." Dobson said as he turned around, "You didn't kill me for the Brotherhood twenty years ago, so I won't die for the cause here, for you."

"Come with us Alex." the Courier said as he turned towards the door, "We need unity right now."

As all eleven of them prepared to leave, the bodyguards removed their Ranger armor and returned it to the Courier, but kept the assault carbines as payment. A few hours later, the Courier and Veteran Ranger Dobson stood in front of Chief Mendoza. Mendoza shook hands with Dobson and the Courier. The group returned to the Strip, and had a night on the town. Cass was removed from all the casinos and was found on the steps of the Lucky 38. Veronica and Boone stayed in the Topps the whole night , and Boone was rumored to even have smiled at some point during the night. The Courier wandered the Strip, enjoying the cool night air and the sounds of people enjoying themselves. They went to bed that night happier than they had been in years. Early that morning there was a banging on the Courier's bedroom door. The Courier opened the door to see a Ranger standing there, out of breath.

"Courier, Mendoza needs you immediately, sir." the Ranger said.

"Why?" the Courier sleepily asked.

"They're going to execute Mendoza." Ranger said with a sharp seriousness.


	15. Chapter 15

The Legend of the Courier

Chapter 14: Ticking Time Bomb

"I'm sorry, what did you say?!" the Courier anxiously asked the Ranger at his door.

"The NCR Army is going to execute Mendoza, Dobson, and a couple of the Rangers that resisted their arrest.

"What the hell are they thinking?!" the Courier shouted as he clinched his fists and then yelled louder, "Everyone get up and gear up! Shit has gone sideways!"

"I heard." Boone said as he stepped into the foyer, already dressed in his 1st Recon gear.

"Six in the morning is a little early for war, dontcha think?" Cass said as she walked from the other end of the room, shotgun in hand.

"Veronica! We have five." the Courier said as he pulled the duster over his police vest and slung on his automatic rifle.

"Hold on a second!" Veronica yelled from the other room.

"Seconds are precious right now!" the Courier shouted back and waited for a response.

"This stuff is hard to put on by yourself." Veronica responded as she walked out, locking the last few latches on her power army, "Someone call for a one-woman army."

"No, the first priority is diplomacy at both camps." the Courier responded as he looked around.

"Both camps?" Cass questioned.

"Yes. Boone and I are going to McCarren, and you and Veronica are going to Camp Golf." the Courier answered.

"Why?" Veronica added.

"I imagine Camp Golf is going exploded into a riot if things turn ugly at McCarrren." the Courier said as he the looked at the Ranger who stood quietly, "Providing they haven't already."

"The remaining Rangers were gathering in the campground and had the radio turned on." the Ranger reported, "They were listening to the coverage of the execution."

"Wait this is on the radio?" Boone blurted out.

"It's not some execution, it's a damn publicity stunt!" the Courier responded as he made his we to the elevator, "Come on guys. We're running out of time."

All five of them bolted from the Lucky 38. Cass, Veronica, and the Ranger ran towards the gate, while the Courier and Boone sprinted towards the monorail. The clamored swiftly into the old bus station. The guards were ordered to stop all non-essential personnel from using the monorail, but the Courier managed to use his legacy to get past the guard. Boone and the Courier exchanged tense looks with each other, until the Courier's curiosity broke the silence.

"Why would General Oliver put on such a show? He's already has his fame, and he's usually pragmatic."

"General Oliver died six years ago in a vertibird crash." Boone said with in a subdued tone, "General William Hart was given the position."

"Who is General Hart?" the Courier asked.

"The general who captured the Oregon, or burned it down, depending on who you ask?" Boone explained, "He wanted the glory of kicking Caesar's ass across the dam, but he got passed over for Oliver. He's a mad man. He bulldozed through the north, he created more bodies than citizens. He's been known to torture insubordinate soldiers and was notorious for lynchings."

"How did a man like that come into any power?" the Courier asked with exasperation as he leaned against the wall of the monorail.

"Because the government doesn't see the methods he uses." Boone informed as he leaned against the opposite wall, "They only see the results he produces. That's the same reason this rebellion gathered so much strength."

"I hope we can do something." the Courier said as he looked out the window.

"He's a glory hound." Boone theorized, "I don't think someone of your stature showing up and saying he's wrong is on his list of things he likes."

The monorail came to a halt a McCarran. The Courier and Boone swiftly walked off the monorail and through the terminal. As they went through the exit, they noticed a battalion of soldiers bathed in the orange light of the dawn. On a stand near the PT area were eight men, five of whom had hoods over their heads. A vertibird appeared on the horizon and landed a couple of hundred yards away from the stage. Moments later, six NCR soldiers and General Hart walked on stage. He looked over the crowd and then began speaking to the hooded Rangers. The Courier told Boone to wait at the back and be ready in case there was trouble. The Courier then tried to navigate around the crowd with little luck.

"Well I'll be damned, everyone showed for this." A female voice called to the Courier.

"Lieutenant Boyd?" the Courier said as he turned and faced the woman who was taking the last drag of a cigarette.

"Major Boyd now, but you've been out of the loop for a while." Boyd said as she flicked the off into the crowd, "Why the hell are you at an execution?"

"Trying to stop it." the Courier said as he continued to try and move to the front.

"Today, the NCR will show that it has no tolerance for treason, no matter who you are." General Hart said over the loudspeaker as five soldiers trained their guns on the Rangers, "Sedition must be outed and the destroyed branches to roots."

"Hold on." Major Boyd said as she grabbed the Courier's arm, "We don't have enough time for you to politely make it to the stage."

"How would you do it then?" the Courier said as she turned towards her.

"Officer coming through!" Boyd shouted as she pulled the Courier through the swiftly parting crowd, "Move bitch! If you don't want extra drills, move your ass!"

"These men and women of your noble _Rangers_ sought to subvert the NCR by splitting from it and destroying everything we've worked so hard to achieve." Hart continued his speech, oblivious to the fast approaching Courier.

"Go on. break a leg." Major Boyd said as they reached the stage.

"Thank you Carrie." the Courier said with a smile as she rolled her eyes and waved him off.

"This must be our lucky day." Hart said as he took notice of the Courier, "The hero of the NCR, the Courier has joined us on stage. Courier I'm sure your even more appalled than I am about such grand treason."

"I want you to end this side show before things begin to unravel." the Courier said loud enough to be picked up on the microphone, which caused a hush to fall over the crowd.

"What are you talking about?" General Hart said as his eyes narrowed.

"You're putting these Rangers to death so you make yourself the hero." the Courier said as his tone turned to a dull rage.

"You're bordering on treason Courier." General Hart said with an elevated voice, "I know all the things you did for this country, and I know you didn't defeat the Legion only to have the NCR collapse from subterfuge."

"I killed Caesar and Lanius to prevent men like you from having power over people, and clearly I failed." the Courier said as he took the mic, "Soldiers of the NCR, only one of the Rangers up here ever harbored any treasonous intent, and even he handed himself back over to the NCR without a fight. Nobody on this stage deserves to die for one man's ego."

The crowd cheered as General Hart turned red with rage and snatched the mic from the Courier, "These Rangers are traitors and deserve to die a traitor's death! Men, fire!"

"No!" the Courier yelled as he turned towards the soldiers, and silence consumed the onlookers.

"Shoot or you all will face the same punishment!" the general screamed as the soldiers looked at each other with worry, "DO IT!"

The soldiers each fired a single shot into the chests of the Rangers. The Rangers fell on to the floor. The Courier ran and shoved two of the firing squad aside. The Courier knelt down and pulled the hood off of Chief Mendoza. Mendoza had blood running down his cheek and looked up at the Courier. He was pale from the swift loss of blood, but he still managed to gargle his last few words.

"Courier...keep the peace...it's up...to you now." Mendoza said weakly as he took his final breath.

"What the hell have you done?!" the Courier growled as he shot up and drew his pistol on General Hart, "Do you have any clue what kind of fragile peace you have ground into dust you piece of shit."

"So you are a traitor to the NCR and deserve to die like them." Hart said in a calm tone as he walked towards the Courier.

"The NCR will die if live any longer!" the Courier said as he began to pull the trigger, but he was rendered unconscious by a MP's cattle prod. As he fell his shot went wide.

The Courier awoke handcuffed to chair in the McCarran interrogation room. General Hart greeted him by putting a cigarette out on the side of the Courier's neck. The Courier screamed in pain as General Hart picked up a bat from a corner of the room. He was getting ready to swing when the door flew open.

"General Hart, what the hell are you doing?!" A man in a business suit shouted as he walked in.

"Senator Howe, great to see you." the general said as he set the head of the bat on the ground, "You get to see my greatest triumph. I'm going to bring the Courier's sedition to light. That should land me the presidency."

"Can it Hart." the Senator snapped, "The press department is already trying to spin this fiasco you caused, just like we had to do after New Medford. I don't even want to imagine the shit storm that would come from you torturing and killing the Courier."

"Not only did he threaten my life, but he also fired at me." Hart said in his desperate defense.

"You know what, he could have put one right between your eyes, and still been escorted back to the Strip." Howe said quietly as he got into the general's face, "They love him, and both fear and hate you. The only reason we put you in charge of the Mojave after Oliver died was we thought you couldn't repeat Oregon in an established area, but you are quickly proving us wrong."

"Senator, with all due respect, the senate approved of the execution." Hart said with a slight smirk.

"It almost didn't pass." Howe swiftly responded, "I voted against like many others did. You were also only supposed to execute the traitor, and no told you to broadcast the whole damn thing."

"I did execute the traitors and putting it on the radio made sure no else makes the same mistakes the did." General Hart said with a hint of pride.

"Get your deluded ass out of my face before I let the Courier finish his previous business with you. And William..." the senator said as Hart turned to face him from the door, "At the end of this rebellion, if we're still in charge, I intend to see you shot for everything you've done."

"I wouldn't cou..." Hart was cut off by Howe pointing him out the door.

"I'm sorry Courier." Howe said as he unlocked the handcuffs.

"Why does a man like that have power?" the Courier said as he stood up.

"Because to several of my colleagues he is nothing but numbers on a page and headlines in a paper." Howe explained to the Courier.

"I'd like to talk more, but I need to get going right now." the Courier said as he rushed towards the door.

"You need to get to Camp Golf." the senator said as he touched the Courier's shoulder, "Boone is waiting at my vertibird. We can get there faster by flying, let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

The Legend of the Courier

Chapter 15: Other Side of the Coin

Veronica, Cass, and the Ranger dashed through Freeside towards the gate. They never slowed down as they ran over the old overpass and under the pipeline. After what what seemed like an eternity they arrived, dizzy and out of breath, at Camp Golf. As they entered the camp they noticed that every Ranger was gathered around a large radio, completely silent and ready to riot. Cass and Veronica slowly approached the group and then turned to their Ranger escort.

"What's going on Ranger Simmons?" Veronica questioned.

"Mr. New Vegas announced the execution this morning and has been reporting on it ever since." Simmons explained, "We've been waiting ever since."

"What's going to happen if the Courier can't get there in time?" Cass asked him quietly.

"I'd rather have fought at the dam both times than be here if that happens." Simmons said as he staredThe at the Rangers.

Mr. New Vegas's voice cut off the song for an announcement, _"Ladies and gentlemen this Mr. New Vegas bringing you an update on the execution at Camp McCarran. It appears as though General William Hart is arriving from his eastern post, and is landing on base as I speak."_

There was a brief silence before General Hart's scratchy voice sounded over the radio, _"Today, the NCR will show that it has no tolerance for treason, no matter who you are. Sedition must be outed and the destroyed branches to roots. These are times of rebellion, and to be strong while facing such an underhanded foe, we must absolute in our convictions and our trust in the orders we're given. These men and women of your noble Rangers sought to subvert the NCR by splitting from it and destroying everything we've worked so hard to achieve. For this they will all die like the traitors they are, and we will show that we have no mercy on those who cross the NCR."_ the speech ended under confused applause, _"This must be our lucky day. The hero of the NCR, the Courier has joined us on stage. Courier I'm sure your even more appalled than I am about such grand treason."_

When the Courier was mentioned, Cass and Veronica breathed a sigh of relief. The Rangers also shifted, and the air became filled with nervous anticipation. After only a brief moment the Courier's voice began pouring over the audience.

"_I want you to end this side show before things begin to unravel."_

"Well at least he made it." Cass said after a quick exhale.

"Yeah we should still stay here till he arrives though." Veronica said said as she tuned out the radio.

"It's good to see he at least managed to get this far."

"You say that like he's never handled a situation like this before, he can-" Cass was cut off by Hart who was now screaming.

"_Shoot or you all will face the same punishment! … DO IT!"_

Shots rang out over the radio and the muffled sound of bodies hitting the stage left Cass, Veronica, and the Rangers stunned and deafened by the silence. Shuffling and voices could be heard in the background, but were indiscernible. Muffled conversations started amongst the Rangers, and was beginning to swell until the Courier's voice could just barely be heard.

"_What the hell have you done?! Do you have any clue what kind of fragile peace you have ground into dust you piece of shit."_

"_So you are a traitor to the NCR and deserve to die like them."_

"_The NCR will die if live any longer!" _

A gun shot was heard followed by a body hitting the stage. The Rangers almost cheered until General Hart's voice once again loomed over the radio. He had regained his demented composure.

"_This is how far the dissension has spread. Even your once great hero, the Courier, is no more than rebel trash. He betrayed you all."_

The radio reverted to the shuffling in the background, and then Hart's voice reemerged.

"_It looks like someone has some last words."_

Ranger Dobson's voice weakly went on the air, _"To everyone who...can hear me... I will die...for..what I believe in... Can any...of you...say the same?"_

His voice was ended by a gunshot close to the microphone. Gasps could be hears over the radio from the crowd of soldiers. Dragging could be heard in the background as the Rangers turned to look at one another. Cass and Veronica looked at each other nervously as Hart's voice polluted their ears one more time.

"_These Rangers got off easy, the punishment for such crimes only get worse from here on out. Got it!"_

A Ranger shot the radio in rage and held up his brush gun and let loose a battle cry. Within seconds every Ranger followed suit; the sound was deafening. Veronica and Cass tried to work their way through the crowd. The Rangers screamed for the heads of the NCR pigs and began declaring that blood would flow through Shady Sands. Veronica and Cass both stepped onto some chairs at the front of the crowd, and the weight of Veronica's power armor shattered the chair she climbed on. The display and sound of the exploding chair brought awkward attention to the duo, but had quieted the Rangers to a tolerable noise level.

"Everyone calm down!" Cass yelled to only slight avail.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Veronica screamed as loud as possible, which quickly silenced the unruly crowd, "Thank you."

"Listen, if we react violently, things will get worse." Cass said to open up.

"They killed the Courier!" one Ranger shouted.

"They killed Chief Mendoza!" another one added as the voices began to swell again.

"And what are you going, march on the NCR?" Cass yelled as the crowd calmed yet again, "Until I see a body, the Courier isn't dead and you shouldn't believe any different. I can't count the things the Courier has done for the Rangers during the war, or his travels, and even yesterday he was willing to make sure everyone got out alive. If you decide to watch McCarran burn then go ahead, but a lot of innocent soldiers would die, and many of you would die as the villains. Just believe in him and he will see Hart brought to justice."

"What if the Courier is dead?" someone in the back shouted.

"Then we rally around that and build a fight against him." Veronica announced from the ground, "People of the NCR can be divided over the execution of the Rangers, but there will be only one call if one of their great heroes is put down. Alive or dead we need to wait to see what exactly is going to happen, but we need to begin to prepare for an all out attack."

There was grumbling amongst the Rangers, some in agreement, some not, and then a voice called out, "They didn't wait to see what Mendoza was going to do with Dobson, why should we wait for them to attack us?!", the words were followed by a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Because you are Rangers!" Cass yelled which calmed the crowd, "All the time I spent stuck at the Mojave Outpost, I learned that the Rangers pride themselves on self-discipline, order, and learning everything they could about a mission before going head first into it. An attack on McCarran right now would defy everything you stand for, and would make yourselves and the Rangers as a whole die in vain. You are the best of the best, now do yourselves a favor and keep it that way."

The Rangers exploded with cheers and a new vigor, then Veronica shouted over them, "Let's get ready to defend this place just in case the NCR hasn't had enough blood.

The crowd quickly dispersed as Veronica helped Cass of the chair, "I can't believe we just bullshitted our way through that."

"Same here." Cass responded.

"You don't think the Courier is actually..." Veronica worried.

"We only heard one shot, do you honestly believe that would have killed him?" Cass explained.

"You're right and I suppose Boone would have got a few shots in as well if anything happened."

"Question is, what are we going to do now?", Cass wondered as she sat in the chair.

"You're worried about the broadcast." Veronica guessed as she looked at Cass, who nodded slightly, "It went everywhere. I'm sure other Ranger groups heard it. It's up in the air on how it will play out with them, all we can do is wait. Who knows maybe they'll they'll aid us."

"I'm glad you're in medicine and not politics." Cass said as she took a sip from her canteen.

"Well your drinking water instead of whiskey, so anything is possible." Veronica chuckled.

"It's seven in the morning." Cass said with offense.

"You may want to start, if things go sideways, we may end up being part of the 'Last Stand of the NCR Rangers'." Veronica said with worry as she looked at the Rangers fortifying the camp, "We'll just be footnotes in NCR history. I don't want to be a footnote Cass, I want to be a header. I can't go out like this." Veronica panicked as she began shaking Cass.

"Calm the hell down!" Cass shouted as she punched Veronica in the forehead, "Make sure everyone is ready, and go rig some traps science girl. All we can do now is wait, so we need to be ready."

Before even an hour passed the sounds of Camp Golf were slowly drowned out by the sounds of a vertibird appearing over the horizon. The Rangers took no chance, and began to open fire on the craft. It attempted some evasive maneuvers, but soon its port belched fire and equipment began to spark. The vertibird came crashing into camp and dug a trench as ground to a halt.


	17. Chapter 17

The Legend of the Courier

Chapter 16: Hate and Peace

The door of the smoldering vertibird was pushed open as the Rangers surrounded the crash site with guns drawn. A pair of blooded arms shot up, followed by the Courier's face.

"I'm to old for crash landings." the Courier said as he slumped over the side of the craft.

"Oh shit!", Cass yelled as she dropped her shotgun and ran towards the crash.

"Come on, they need help!" Veronica motioned to the Rangers as she followed swiftly behind Cass.

"Don't forget us." Boone said weakly as he hauled the unconscious Senator Howe out of the vertibird.

"Grab the pilot, she's still alive." Veronica said as she peered in.

A few minutes later in the bunk room, Veronica and a Ranger medic were looking over the four. Boone and the female pilot were awake, but the Courier and Howe were still out cold.

"I'm so sorry Craig." Veronica said as she started to tear up a little, "We really didn't know it was you guys, and we jammed the radios, and we..."

"Calm down Veronica." Boone said as he grabbed her arm, "You've already explained it three times, and I've already explained that you shouldn't worry, and not to call me by my first name."

"Sorry Boone." Veronica said with a soft smile.

"How's he doing?" Boone asked as he looked at the Courier.

"All of you had relatively minor injuries." Veronica said as she fully collected herself, "You're all lucky , but the Courier is getting old. I don't know how much more of this you, him, or Cass can take."

"Civilization is coming back, thanks to people like us." Boone said as he lifted himself up to a seated position, "Maybe the next group won't have to live such hard lives just to survive. Maybe everyday won't be a fight, but that won't happen if we don't preserve what we have now."

"You guys have given so much to the NCR." Veronica said in a disheartened tone, "Why can't you just let the next generation take care of things?"

"Because there isn't a hero to take the Courier's place yet." Boone said as he looked at the Courier.

"Why does he still have to fight though?" Veronica questioned.

"Because it's hard for people to watch their idol grow old and weak, so they have to keep fighting. Even if they fight to the bitter end." Cass said as she offered Boone a bottle amber fire.

"I hate how the world works." Veronica said as she snatched the bottle and downed a mouthful.

A few hours later the Courier and Senator Howe were awake. The Rangers continued on high alert through the night. The air was tense with the thought of an NCR attack, and many of the Rangers stayed in full gear through the night. Chief (formerly Deputy Chief) Ranger Julie Madison was visiting the wounded and apologized for the attack. The Senator and pilot would write the incident off as a mechanical malfunction. The next morning the Courier, Senator Howe, Chief Madison, and Boone were assembled at a meeting.

"Good morning." Howe greeted the others warmly before sitting down, slowly due to his injuries, "Sorry for the abruptness of this meeting, but I feel it's quite necessary."

"What's going on?" the Courier said with concern.

"There is going to be a meeting of representatives next month in the capital." the senator announced, "I was sent to the eastern territories to pick people to represent at the meeting. The fact that this hadn't been done beforehand in general is part of the reason we are on the verge of a violent revolution as it is."

"And you need one of us to go." Boone said as he looked at the others.

"Two of you in fact." Howe responded, "Chief Madison, I want you there to represent the Rangers since it has become painfully clear that General Hart will not be representing all the military. Courier, you will be there as a special representative."

"Special representative?" the Courier asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll be there to represent all of the lives you have affected over the years." the senator said as he leaned forward, "To be honest, I lucked out when I heard you were heading back this way. You're going to be the linchpin in all this Courier. I know that's a lot to put on a person, but I figure it's a hell of a lot less than asking you to bring down the Legion single-handedly."

"Uh hum." Boone coughed into his hand.

"You and a small team." Howe continued, "The people of the NCR hold you in the highest regard, and I have a feeling that those representing the rebels will take heed of your words."

"I'm already meeting with their leader at Boneyard in a week." the Courier announced, "I'm fairly certain they'll know of my intent by the time this summit rolls around."

"You're meeting with the rebel leader?!" Chief Madison said with shock, "We can just end it there. Courier you can kill the bastard in his home and bring this hell to an end."

"Hold on Julie." Senator Howe said as he held up his hand, "We know nothing of their leadership. It could be a man, woman, council, or even a computer. Even if we had that information, if the Courier murder their leader the ramifications would be dire."

"Why's that?" the chief asked anxiously as she cracked each of her finger with her thumbs.

"If an icon to all people were to silence the voice of the oppressed, the NCR would lose it's greatest hope for a bloodless end to this conflict would die under the weight of the people's animosity towards their former hero."

"Ugh!" the Courier sighed as he grabbed his face, "Why do people put me on such a high pedestal? I'm just one old man."

"They need a hero." Boone said with a quiet reassurance.

"I'm not a hero." the Courier stressed, "Heroes are shining examples of the good in humanity, I ran from this place as soon as the started to settle. I did it to keep from having to go through crap like this again. I say again I'm not a damn hero."

"Shut up with the self doubt." Julie ordered, "The hero never wants to be a hero in any of the stories. They were just brave enough to take action when others hid. Heroes are inspirational."

"All I've inspired is a new war." the Courier said with slight anger.

"I told you to stop that!" Chief Madison yelled as she punched the Courier in his bruised ribs, "You're an incredibly strong person who has inspired many to follow in your example whether you know it or not. I was a Legion slave from the time I was twelve till the time you and Boone raided the Fort, by... your...selves. I was twenty by then, and on the verge of killing myself, until you came marching out of that tent with Caesar's head and waded through a sea of dead Legionaries. When the slaves were freed the first thing I did was sign up with the NCR military. They almost didn't let me in because I was so weak and starved, but then I told them how I wouldn't rest until I could stand shoulder to shoulder with the heroes that rescued us. Look where I'm at now, about to guide the Rangers through their most difficult moments since joining the NCR. I don't doubt myself now because of what you've done. Your a damn hero alright, the best the NCR has had."

"Well Courier, what do you say?" the senator said as he clapped for the Ranger Chief's speech.

"I'll go to your summit, but they may not like what I have to say." the Courier said with a renewed calm demeanor.

"The way my colleagues have approached this so far, I certainly hope they don't." the senator said with a slight smile, "Is there anything else before we adjourn?"

"I need two vertibirds, supplies, and a couple of good pilots." the Courier requested.

"Sure. Faster foot or rail." Howe nodded.

"I also need them ready by tomorrow." the Courier said as he stood up.

"It would take me two days to get the birds and pilots you want." Howe said with regret.

"He can use the ones here." Chief Madison chimed in, "We just don't have any really experienced pilots."

"Sounds like I'll be visiting the Boomers then." The Courier said as he rubbed his sore leg.

"You do know they went back to being reclusive shortly after General Hart ordered them to surrender their bombers and become the new NCR Air Force?" the chief informed the Courier, "Anything that goes within five hundred yards get blown up."

"Don't worry about me, I've made it before." the Courier responded, "Maybe they will help me out one more time. Wait bombers, as in more than one?"

"Yes, General Oliver granted them access to several aviation museums and production plants after the war for their aid in the last battle." Senator Howe said as he slowly stood, "They built themselves quite the compliment of planes."

"Before we go, I want to ask you something Chief Madison." Boone mentioned.

"Go ahead soldier." Julie allowed.

"When they came for Mendoza and the others, why didn't you stop them?" Boone inquired.

"Officially because our hands were tied by an official arrest of traitors." she said as she hung her head, "In truth...it's because Chief Mendoza told us that the Courier wouldn't let us down."

"I'm sorry Madison." the Courier said solemnly.

"Don't be." she said as her head darted up, "You did your hardest and you showed just what a monster Hart is beneath the medals and brass."

"I just wish..." the Courier was cut off by the chief.

"Courier, wherever the Rangers land after this all over we'll be behind, even through the gates of hell."

"Well I'm ready for breakfast." the senator said as he shuffled out the door.

"Boone, you and the other two relax today." the Courier said as he put his hand on Boone's shoulder, "We're in for another long stretch bright and early tomorrow."

"Got it." Boone said as he walked out of the room with a slight limp.

"Bastard is probably going to go do push ups." the Courier mumbled to himself.

A few hours later the Courier began to approach the field of craters outside of the Boomers' airfield. The Courier only had his pistol and a park stroller outfit on. He walked leisurely into scarred earth, and after only a hundred feet or so, he heard a thunderous roar in the distance. The Courier looked up at the distant base, and raised his arms to the sides. He stared into the late morning sky and smiled. "I guess this is it."


	18. Chapter 18

The Legend of the Courier

Chapter 17: Happy Reunions and Tearful Goodbyes

The Courier gazed up in the sky to observe the ordinance go off in the sky. He continued to walk forward with his arms up in embrace of the friends he had left so long ago, and relieved that his faith was rewarded by not being turned into red artillery paste.. The fact that they still recognized him so fast amazed the Courier. He approached the front gate where two guards opened it up to an awaiting jeep. A blonde middle aged man stepped out of the vehicle and hugged the Courier.

"Welcome back Courier."

"Good to see you too Jack." the Courier said as he patted him on the back.

"Let's get going. You've got to see what we've done." Jack said as he got back in the vehicle.

"I've got a whole day, why not." the Courier said as he stepped in.

"I know you're probably not used to vehicles, so hang on to something." Jack said with a wicked smile and punched the gas.

"Whoa! I thought trains were fast!" the Courier shouted as he grabbed the seat, "Where the hell did you get this?"

"Another air base." Jacked laughed at the Courier's surprise, "Apparently this is how everyone got around before the war, even on bases like this."

"Amazing!" the Courier said with an awkward smile.

"I hear you can buy one in Shady Sands. Rich person thing I guess. I hope everyone gets one again, like the old days." Jack said as he slowed the jeep to a stop in front of a row of "modern bombers", "Here's our first stop."

"I stand corrected, that's amazing." the Courier said in quiet awe.

"Fifteen jet powered and twelve propeller powered bombers, 14 jet fighters, 8 prop fighter, and two of what are called spy planes."

"It must be an amazing site to see them fly." the Courier said with genuine excitement.

"Wouldn't know." Jack said with disappointment, "General Hart said that there was a standing order to shoot them down if they took off. We only ever got short, low altitude test flights before that ass wanted his way or the highway. The only reason he didn't invade was because his higher ups thought it was too risky."

"He just recently turned on the Rangers." the Courier said quietly with a thousand yard stare, "It has gotten out of hand. That's part of why I'm here."

"Then we'll need to see the elder." Jack said with a renewed joy as he once again hit the gas.

After a couple of hand brake turns and a stop to let the Courier release his motion sickness, they arrived at the elder's barracks. The Courier stepped out of the jeep and walked towards the building as Jack pulled away. As he went in, the smell of cordite and solder fell heavy on his nose. The Courier noticed a table of what he could only assume to be experimental explosives. A woman no older than the Courier walked around the corner.

"Pearl said you'd be back after she was gone." the woman said as the Courier turned to see her, "She always saw a lot in you first arrived, and the rest of us caught on to why."

"So your the Boomer's Elder now Raquel." the Courier said with a smile, "I feel so old right now."

"Hey!" Raquel said as her hand struck the Courier's face, "It's just the name of the position. Call me old. Hmph!"

"Sorry Raquel." the Courier said as he rubbed his face and smiled, "I need a favor from you guys again."

"Sorry, the bombers aren't allowed out there..." the elder began but was stopped.

"I know about the kill order on the planes." the Courier mentioned, "No, what I need is two or four skilled vertibird pilots."

"We have those." Raquel said as she picked up one of the experimental explosives, "We owe you more than we can repay Courier, but I also need to ask you a favor of you."

"What's that?" Courier said with some slight concern as he looked at the bomb.

"Hart had three specially built anti-aircraft batteries built around Nellis to shoot down our planes." she said as she clinched her free fist, "We need you to destroy them."

"Raquel..." the Courier said as he clasped both his hands around her hand and the bomb, "You need to begin on what will allow your people to prosper, not just what will make them happy. If those guns come down, Hart will have all he needs to send in his troops. With all the skill and firepower the Boomers have, you're just not an army. If you trust me like you all did twenty years ago, believe me when I say that I will see General Hart brought down."

"I believe you." Raquel sighed as she pulled the bomb away and set it down and then gazed at the sky through a window, "I'll send our top four young pilots. They have skill and need to see the world. I'm letting them go with your promise that one day soon will soar the skies once again."

"I promise." the Courier said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"What are you going to do now?" Raquel asked.

"I'm going to take the rest of the day and head to Goodsrpings." the Courier replied as he stepped away.

"Here, take a jeep." Raquel said as she tossed the Courier a token, "Give that to Jack or Janet and they'll set you up. Also, go by and see Pete. The museum has expanded and you're in it."

"I will, and thank you for everything." the Courier said as he walked out the door.

After seeing the other Boomers and visiting the museum, which had moved to a hangar to accommodate the size. An image of the Courier was shown affixing angelic wings to small Boomer figures with a squadron of planes in the background. The Courier said his goodbyes and after a brief lesson in driving, drove through the gates and barely managed to navigate the craters. About half an hour later the Courier, terrified and excited from his first drive, arrived at Goodsprings. The Courier walked into Prospector Saloon, and looked at crowd that had gathered. NCR soldiers celebrated some downtime, scattered prospectors sat down to some drinks after a long day, and an old woman sat by herself at a table in front of the bar. The Courier recognized her as Trudy and sat down in front of her.

"It's good to see you again Trudy." the Courier said with a smile, "It's been too long."

"You look familiar." Trudy said weakly as she leaned forward.

"You don't remember me?" the Courier asked with a confused look.

"Are you the one that delivers the alcohol?" she guessed.

"No I'm the Courier." he tried get her to remember.

"Oh, a courier." Trudy said as she then turned to shout to the bartender, "Mr. Ringo, a courier is here. I believe he needs to deliver something."

"I'm sorry Courier." Ringo apologized as he stepped from behind the bar and helped the old woman up, "Miss Trudy, Marcus is going to walk you home. It's getting late."

"Who will help Sunny run the bar?" she asked with a confused tone as a teenage boy took her arm and led her to the door.

"Don't worry Miss Trudy, dad will help mom like she usually does." Marcus said as they left.

"So you came back here and started a family with Sunny, huh?" the Courier said with joy as Ringo sat down, "Where is she?"

"She was killed last year." Ringo solemnly said, "She was hunting some coyotes and some raiders ambushed her."

"I'm sorry to hear that." the Courier responded, "Then why did Trudy ask about her?"

"She came down with a terrible fever a few years ago." Ringo explained, "There was no doctor after Doc Mitchell died, and she was under for almost a week. She was lucky to have survived, then again maybe not. Her mind is pretty much gone. In fact, I'm surprised she didn't call me Sunny or Pete just now."

"I'm sorry Ringo." the Courier apologized, "I would have stayed if I had know things were going to get so bad here."

"Don't be." Ringo said as he began to smile, "We would have all been dead twenty years ago if it hadn't been for you. Sunny and I were together for seventeen years, had a wonderful son, and run a good bar. Doc Mitchell and Easy Pete got to die peacefully in their sleep instead of tied to a Legion cross. These are still the wastes, and bad things will happen no matter what, but you made it a place we could call home. Everyone here is grateful to you."

"Thanks Ringo it means a lot." the Courier said with a renewed smile.

"Watch this." Ringo said as he stood with a glass in his hand and raised it, "TO THE COURIER!"

The crowd in the saloon roared with excitement as the air electrified with the atmosphere of a party. The Courier met with several Goodspring citizens and NCR troopers who all gave him heroic praise. As the sun set the Courier sneaked away from the party and up the hill to the cemetery. He knelt in front of Sunny's grave and set down one of the medals the NCR awarded him.

"You deserve this." the Courier quietly said with a tear in his eye, "You took a man out of the grave, gave him a gun, and taught him how to survive off the land when even he had no idea what to do."

"You deserve one as well." the Courier said as he placed a medal at Doc Mitchell's grave, "I literally would not have been here without your help. I owe you my life."

The Courier said his goodbyes and made his way back to Camp Golf. He slowly walked upstairs, reflecting on all he had done. For the first time since he had been pulled out of the ground, the Courier was truly proud of what he had done. His reflection was cut short as he rounded the corner and saw Veronica tip toeing out of a room and very quietly closing the door. She creeped down the hall with her head down till she looked up and locked eyes with the Courier, who was smirking and shaking his head slowly.

"That was the pilot you pulled from the wreck wasn't it?" the Courier mockingly whispered.

"She was...I had just...we were..." Veronica stuttered quietly as she became more flustered, "It's getting late, and...don't judge me!"

"Get some _actual _sleep. We leave at dawn" the Courier said as she slowly stormed past him, "She's coming out of the room."

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Veronica whispered as she broke into a quiet sprint.

The Courier quietly laughed at his little prank, and was glad at the group of people that had decided to stick by him as friends. He smiled as he strolled back to his room, and had the best sleep he had had in years. The next morning the four gathered in the lobby of building with their gear in hand. The Courier turned to face them.

"Alright guys, our first stop is Navarro." he announced.

"What, that hundreds of miles from the Boneyard." Cass said with a bewildered tone.


	19. Chapter 19

The Legend of the Courier

Chapter 18: Lost Technology

The vertibirds' propellers spun up as the eager young pilots readied for take-off. The Courier and the others stood in the lobby of Camp Golf. Cass and Veronica wore confused expressions as the Courier then began to explain their destination.

"I know it's out of the way, but we have four days." the Courier announced as he motioned for them to begin leaving, "If my hunch is correct, an old friend may have left me some intel in Navarro."

"Intel on what?" Veronica questioned as they opened the door and had to start talking over the vertibirds, "You had nothing to do with any of this a few weeks ago. How do you have someone gathering information in Navarro?"

"Why that far north?" Cass loudly asked as the rotor noise got louder.

"I don't know if they would leave me anything, but it's some insight I would deem necessary." the Courier shouted as he lifted his as they were buffeted by propellers.

"Are we ready to go Courier?" Boone asked as he tossed his gear to the extra pilot.

"Yes." the Courier shouted as he put his hand on Veronica's shoulder, "Boone, you and Cass take that one. Veronica and I we'll be in this one. We'll see you guys when we stop to refuel at Mariposa Village."

As they stepped into the vertibirds Chief Madison waved them off as they took off into the wild blue yonder. Inside the vertibird was noisy, but not as noisy as the Courier had expected. Veronica looked around at the small passenger area they were in, which was made even more cramp by the supplies they had brought along. She looked across and noticed the Courier staring at her without an expression. This worried her, it meant he had them in the same vertibird for a reason.

"What's up...besides us." Veronica calmly said.

"What happened to Arcade, Veronica?" the Courier asked with a continued poker face.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked as the veneer of calm faded from her voice.

"When you met with him in the bell tower in Crying Rock." the Courier said as he leaned towards her, "What did he say to convince you to let him disappear?"

"He said he couldn't bring himself to pull the NCR out the bed they had made for themselves." Veronica confessed, "I guess he knew I'd be the most understanding since we were both in groups that were...are hated by the NCR. Even as Followers of the Apocalypse we're despised by the NCR."

"How do I know you two don't have something planned to try and stop me from helping the NCR?" the Courier said as his body language grew more intense.

"I can't say anything that you don't already know." Veronica said with renewed composure and then smiled, "You're my closest friend, besides Boone. I'm helping you, because I know you'll do the right thing, and someday we'll stop seeing things like what happened to the Brotherhood of Steel and the Followers. I'll be behind you all the way Courier."

"I know Veronica." the Courier said as he broke the tension with a warm smile, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't in this with a half a heart."

"Sorry I couldn't get Arcade to come with us." Veronica apologized.

"If he had a problem with the goal I wouldn't force the issue." the Courier explained, "He has to do some soul searching, but when he's ready, we'll see him again, whether it's good or bad."

Meanwhile in the other vertibird...

"What are thinking on over there?" Cass asked Boone.

"How quickly we'd all die if one piece of this hunk failed." Boone said in a stoic tone.

"Very!" one of the pilots turned around and shouted.

"Damn, I'm sorry I asked." Cass regretted as she slumped down.

"Want to go back to complete silence?" Boone requested

"Please." Cass said as she pulled her hat down and leaned against the wall.

After a fuel stop and a second stop for a malfunction, they arrived at the NCR military base at Navarro at sunset. Navarro had changed since the Enclave's defeat. It was NCR base surrounded by a town. The Courier stepped out of the vertibird to an official military greeting. The base commander shook hands with the four and took a picture with the Courier for a local newspaper. There was a cool breeze that came in from the ocean. It felt so different, so much better from harsh, dry Mojave air to which they had become so acclimated. Despite an invitation from the base commander for the Courier and his group to stay on base, the Courier checked them into a nearby hotel for the night. The Boomer pilots wandered off into the night for other festivities to celebrate their first real flight, while the Courier and the others went to a gas station that had been turned into a bar. Veronica's eyes widened at her first whiff of seafood. Cass and Boone sat at the bar and ordered as the Courier stood next to them and motioned to the bar tender to stay.

"I'm looking for a friend." the Courier said with a raised eyebrow.

"What's he look like?" the stocky male bartender said with a voice so boyish it caused Boone, Cass, and the Courier to reel and stare, "It's a medical condition."

"O-okay." the Courier continued, "He's steel colored, round, couple of antennas. He's also really prone to beeping."

"Oh, you mean ED-E." the bartender realized, "It's about to preform now."

"Is there a medication you can take for your voice. It really sounds like one of those pre-war dolls with the creepy voice players."

"Get your laughs out, I've heard it all before." the bartender said as he set a glass down in front of Cass and walked away to dim the lights.

The lights dimmed and ED-E hovered onto a small stage. A jazzy tune pumped from its speaker as it bobbed and weaved briskly to the music. After a few songs, the lights returned to normal and the patrons clapped mildly as ED-E left the small stage. The Courier approached ED-E, and the eyebot beeped excitedly as it hovered over to the Courier and touched his face.

"I missed you too buddy." the Courier said as he put his hand on top of ED-E.

*Beeps happily.*

"Did he come by to visit you?" the Courier asked.

*Beeps and bobs up and down*

"Did he leave a message?"

*Beeps and then clicks and plays audio*

"Courier Six, if your getting this, then you were undoubtedly spirited back by your allies to quell the revolution that has been set before the NCR." Ulysses's voice droned from the speaker, "The majority of the attacks are carried out in the area between Dayglow, Necropolis, and Junktown. Orders appear to come from the Boneyard, but the leadership remains hidden, though you and I both know who the leader is. All of this you didn't need me to tell you. You came to this machine for insight into Thiswhat you are about to step in to. This will not be like the war you fought for the Bear twenty years ago. The lines are gray now, and surrounded by gray enemies and allies. There are no more uniforms and the victims will be the citizens. Be prepared Courier, those you sought to protect may be the ones aiming the gun at you. You and I know that the violence will only escalate after your peace summit. I know you will find your way to the Boneyard to confront the so-called 'rebel' leadership. Things won't end there, no...it will only be the beginning. Good bye Courier Six. We will meet again."

"Thank you ED-E." the Courier said as the sound faded away.

*Beeps ecstatically*

"ED-E!" Cass drunkenly shouted from a table where Boone sat with his arms crossed and Veronica was face down in four plates of fish and oysters.

"Go on, they missed you too buddy." the Courier said as ED-E hovered rapidly to the table.

"There's our spotter." Boone said happily with a smirk.

"I missed you, you radio...laser...beeper thing." Cass slurred as she tapped ED-E on the casing.

*Beeps defensively*

"Sorry...sorry." Cass said as she drew her hand back.

"Hey ED-E...ugnh." Veronica said with the realization she'd eaten to much, "Looks like they polish you here."

*Beeps proudly*

The Courier smiled as he sat down. All five left the bar and walked all the way to the beach. It was amazing. The full moon reflected on the ocean as waves crashed on the shore. A salty breeze overtook them as they walked about. Boone sat in the sand. He picked up some and let it pour from his hand. His thoughts turned to Carla, and how she would have loved it there. I sad smile appeared on Boone's face. Cass stumbled up and saw his face, "She loved you too Boone. Now enjoy this time while you can." Boone got up and all four of them kicked around in the surf as if they were young kids while ED-E swirled around in the air. The Courier was reminded of the celebration after war ended, when the soldiers celebrated in the desert. He wandered down the beach away from the group. He looked back at them as they enjoyed the midnight ocean. The Courier smiled as he looked out onto the moonlit ocean. A rusted metal structure jutted out of the water. As the Courier focused on it, his smile slowly faded. It was an old world battle ship, half sunk into the ocean's grasp. It was a testament to the war-torn nature of mankind. The Courier looked back at his friends and realized that no matter how serene the surroundings they would always be in the shadow of war, and the Courier suddenly felt helpless. The Courier then looked up at the moon. How many before him had looked up at the moon in that same spot? The moon may change its shades, but the moon itself never changed, a constant. War was a terrible prospect, but the Courier was still there. That meant that no matter how bad war got mankind would still exist. The Courier realized that no matter how much or little he did, mankind would move forward. His mind was put at ease for the moment, and he walked backed to the group.


End file.
